


Bat Family

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Bat Family [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Multi, batfam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: Series from my deviantART page.  Daughter of Batman.
Relationships: Bat Family & Child Reader, Batman & Child Reader, Bruce Wayne & Child Reader, Damian Wayne & Sister Reader, Robins & Sister Reader
Series: Bat Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749622
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	1. What Are Brother's For?

**Author's Note:**

> Series from my deviantART page. Daughter of Batman.

“Where you going Richie Rich?”

“Don’t you have a math test to flunk Jerry?Now leave me alone before I break your nose again!”

“Come over here and say that Wayne!”

A big rock collides just under my eye making me yelp.Dropping my bag I storm over to the obnoxious kid and raise my fist ready to collide it with his face again.Jerry backs away in fear and just before I am able to exact my revenge a hand grabs my wrist halting me from delivering the blow.

“What are you doing?” Damian asks.

“Teaching this jerk a lesson.”

“Hey!” he pulls me towards him.“Don’t, we already know where this is going to lead.”

“Yeah that’s right!” Jerry adds.

“And you!” Damian turns towards Jerry, “Do you think it’s wise to be picking on my little sister?”

“L-look at the time, my mom’s here bye!”

Jerry scurries off deathly afraid of my big brother.I wrench my arm out of his grasp and give him a glare knowing full well he could care less.

“Don’t give me that look, you’re lucky I stopped you before the school calls home again to report that you caused another fight.Father won’t have it.”

“I didn’t start it Damian, he threw a rock at me!What was I supposed to do, take it?!”

“As much as I like to take revenge, it’s not worth the lecture that we would get.Now I’d rather not argue we have to get home and fix that eye before Father finds out.”

“Fine,” I pout while picking up my bag.

“Stop making that face it doesn’t suit you.”

“Is there ever a time you won’t have a comeback?”

“Stop making it so easy.”

Damian and I walk to the car and Alfred opens the door for us to get in.I get in quickly avoiding him seeing my eye then lean back against the seat and shut my eyes for a bit until we arrive back at the mansion.When we do arrive Damian shakes my arm to get me to move and get out of the car.

“I’m coming I’m coming.”

“What’s your problem?”

“My face is sore and I have a headache.”

“You better get to your room quick before anyone sees.”

Rushing into the mansion I head straight for my room.I look in my mirror that’s behind my door and sure enough there is a bruise forming under my eye.Great, the last thing I need is Dad or any of my other brothers finding out about this as protective as they are especially since I’m the youngest, only six, and I’m a girl.

“No point in hiding, it’s already so swollen.”

I grab my math book then head downstairs to the living room to study with Damian.I pass Alfred who’s in the kitchen probably making dinner.

“Damian?Alfred have you seen Damian?”

“Master Damian is with your Father at the moment.Is there something I can assist you with?”

“Damian was supposed to help me with my math homework.I guess duty calls tonight?”

“They shouldn’t be long Miss (Y/n).I’ve set everything for dinner maybe I could be of some assistance?”

“Would you?!” I say excitedly.“I just can’t understand these word problems.”

“Let me take a look here and see what I can do.Also might I suggest,” Alfred brings over some ice, “placing this on the bruise to reduce swelling.”

“Thank you Alfred.”

For a while I sit at the bar next to the island while Alfred cooks and I start to understand my homework and how to do it.Soon he comes to check my work to make sure it’s correct. 

“Well done Miss (Y/n), you’re getting much better at math everyday.”

“All thanks to you Alfred.”

“He was always the best tutor.” 

A hand touches my back then a kiss is placed on my cheek.Turning around I see Dick there with a big smile on his face.

“Dick!”

I jump out of my chair and hug my big brother who lifts me into his arms.I wrap my small arms around his neck while he rubs my back.

“How’s my favorite little sister?”

“I’m okay,” I pull back.

“Hey what happened there?” his voice drops and he points to my cheek.

“I fell at school no big deal.”

“No big deal huh?” Jason comes in from the patio. 

“Jason!”

I wriggle out of Dick’s hold and then run over to hug Jason who picks me up like Dick did before.Jason kisses my cheek and then pulls back to poke my bruised cheek.

“Ow!Don’t do that!”

“I don’t know squirt that doesn’t look like a bruise from a fall.”

“Because you’ve fallen so much,” Dick quirks.

“Hey hey!” Jason points at him.“We were never to speak of that again!”

“No fighting, I already have a headache,” I groan.

Jason sets me down and I go to pickup my homework so I can take it upstairs.

“Don’t try to avoid the question young lady,” Jason points.

“What are you?Daddy?” I groan while I go back to my room.

“Alfred what really happened to her face?” Dick asks.

“I didn’t see what happened but I believe that Master Damian knows as he walked out of the school yard with her in tow.”

“Damian!” Jason calls out.“Get in here and tell me what happened to (Y/n)!”

“What’s all the yelling in here?!”

Bruce walks in with Tim and Damian trailing behind him after their meeting earlier about some leads on Penguin’s stash of weapons hidden in Bludhaven.

“Did you see the bruise on (Y/n)’s face?” Dick mentions.

“And Damian might know what happened?” Jason sneers at the younger.

“Damian knows nothing.”

I walk back in then Dad kneels to hug me and kiss my head but he doesn’t pull away so he can look at the bruise on my cheek.Pouting at him I try to use the cute eyes to get out of whatever questioning he was going to give me, but him being a hard businessman and the Batman my puppy dog eyes don’t work as much.

“If I may,” Alfred interrupts, “dinner is served.”

“Well I came just in time,” Tim says while going to the dining room with Damian.

I mouth a thank you to Alfred and follow after Tim and Damian.I take a seat next to Damian and I nudge him.

“Thanks for not telling Daddy,” I mutter.

“You’re welcome, but you know you’re going to be harassed until you tell them what happened at school.”

“But if I do that Tim will make a scene at school, Dick will beat him up, Jason will shoot him, and Daddy might pay off the school.”

Damian ponders the possibilities that I say and I know he understands what our older brothers and Father will do to the bully at school.

“You’re not wrong.”

“If you’re whispering secrets you might as well share with the table because we are going to find out anyway,” Tim snickers.

“Damian was supposed to help me with my homework but he didn’t.”

“That was Father’s fault!”

“Since when do you listen?”

“What did you say?!”

“No fighting at the table,” Dad scolds.

“Yes Daddy/Father,” we say in unison.

The rest of the meal went without questions about the bruise under my eye instead it was more about who was going out on patrol tonight.Dad and the boys refuse to let me go out on patrol or even be a vigilante because they think I’m too young and I should remain safe.It’s irritating but Damian and Jason train with me in secret to teach me self defense. 

After dinner I excuse myself by giving Dad and each of my brothers, excluding Damian because he’s too snooty, a kiss on the cheek then going upstairs to my room so I can take a bath and watch a Disney movie before I go to bed.Picking (favorite Disney movie) I pop it into my DVD player then settle into bed.

About a half hour into the movie it starts to rain outside.I get up to look outside my window and the storm looks really bad out there.

“I hope everyone is okay.”

Suddenly a large flash of lightning struck near my window making me yelp as I jump back stumbling over something I have on the floor making me fall on my butt.When I hit the floor my door busts open and Jason barges in with a gun drawn ready to shoot but only sees me on the floor.

“Are you okay?!”

“Yeah I’m fine, just the thunder.”

Jason puts his gun down then kneels to help me up but another lightning strike hit and his grip on my arm tightens harshly out of instinct.

“J-Jason?”

“Uh—oh!” he loosens up.“(Y/n) I’m sorry—!”

I place a hand on his cheek trying to calm him down; he pauses at the contact then blinks a few times before he helps me up.

“Uh sorry squirt, I see you’re fine now.I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

He reaches for his gun but I catch his hand before he could touch it.I know why he hates the storm, and I feel like I need to help him.

“Jason?Would you stay with me?”

“I don’t know (Y/n), I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“But Jason, who’s going to protect you from the storm?”

He looks at me in shock and I give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“You are scared too right?”

“I ain’t scared of nothin’,” he mutters trying to hide.

“Can you teach me to not be scared like you?”

He chuckles to himself before squeezing my hand back.

“Alright.”

Jason puts his gun on the night stand then I climb into bed and Jason tucks me in.After that he lies down beside me he places his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow and watches the movie that was still playing.Not too long into the movie another strike of thunder and lightning hit and we both tense. 

Noticing how his tightly he clenched his jaw I scoot into his side and place my head on his stomach.I feel his breath stall before he let’s out a deep sigh and places his arm around me.Soon I could feel him start to relax his body and when more thunder sounds he doesn’t react as much and neither do I.Instead he tried to distract himself.

“So you gonna tell me what happened to you today?I know for damn sure you didn’t fall.”

“Can’t you leave it alone Jason?”

“No can do little sis, anything happens to you someone has to pay.”

“Sometimes you boys can be too much.”

“You’ll thank us one day,” he chuckles.“Now, who’s ass am I kicking?”

Sighing in frustration I knew that Jason would bug me until I told him.

“Just a bully at school threw a rock at me.I went to punch him but Damian stopped me knowing that if the school called Dad then I would be in big trouble.Damian did scare him though.”

Jason rubs my arm in a reassuring way and the motion was slowly lulling me to sleep.

“Does this bully have a name?”

“Jason please,” I mumble, “your guys’ job is to save Gotham, not me every time something happens at school.”

“That’s where you’re wrong squirt,” he pats my head.“You’re family and we take care of you.”

“I’m not helpless,” I poke his side.

“Listen, we know that but I’m your brother and that’s what big brothers do.In all honesty, I don’t want you in the family business because…”

Jason then fell silent.It was hard for him to actually speak his mind about his feelings but I understand how much he hates ‘talking mushy’ as he likes to put it.

“Love you too Jason.”

My eyes begin to flutter shut.It wasn’t long before I fully fell asleep against Jason unbeknownst to me he actually stays with me.

*~After Patrol~*

“Welcome back,” Alfred greets Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian.“Are there any injuries that need attending?”

“Nah, we’re alright Alfred,” Dick answers.

“Can’t say the same for Penguin and his goons,” Tim snickers.

“If all is well, I will retire for the night.Your baths have been drawn.”

“Thank you Alfred,” Bruce says while removing his mask.

“Hey where’s Jason?” Damian asks.

“Probably upstairs moping,” Tim mutters.

“He’s not moping,” Dick answers quickly.“It was a bad thunderstorm tonight I wouldn’t bother him right now.”

“Oh, got it.”

The men leave the batcave ready to take a bath and turn in for the night.Before heading to his room Bruce decides to check in on Jason knowing how sensitive he is about nights like this.Opening Jason’s door he notices that Jason is not in there, but his helmet is on the nightstand confirming that he’s still home.Walking back down the hallway Bruce sees Dick poking his head into (Y/n)’s room.

“Dick have you seen Jason?”

“Shh!” he motions to his mouth.“You gotta come see this.”

Walking over to the door Bruce looks in to see his youngest child curled up with her head resting on Jason’s stomach.He was softly snoring while his arm rests around (Y/n).

“Dick,” Bruce whisper, “go get my camera.”

“Good thinking.”

*~Next Morning~*

I wake up to see that Jason had stayed with me all night.He was still asleep snoring and he was slightly drooling.Shaking my head I get up and stretch before placing the blanket over Jason and leaving to head downstairs.Once I got downstairs I see Alfred preparing breakfast.

“Good morning Miss (Y/n), did you sleep well?”

“Yeah I did thank you.Did everyone come home alright?”

Suddenly, a pair of hands began tickling my sides making me laugh hysterically.

“Aha—hahaha-s-stop it!”

“Were you worried about us?” Tim asks while blowing a raspberry on my cheek.

“N-no!” I playfully swat him.“No more!”

“Alright alright,” he releases me and takes a seat next to me by the bar.“So how was your night?”

“Fine,” I drink some orange juice Alfred poured for me. “Where’s everyone?”

“Probably still asleep.Do you know where Jason is?”

“He’s still asleep.”

“Really?I didn’t hear him snoring in the next room.”

“That’s because he’s snoring in (Y/n)’s room,” Dick walks in.“Morning by the way.”

“What do you mean he’s in (Y/n)’s room?Why is he in your room?”

“What’s with the third degree?We fell asleep after watching (favorite movie).”

“He watched (favorite movie) with you?” Tim questions.“That’s oddly nice of him.”

Dick places a kiss on my head then rubs Tim’s hair as a good morning greeting before taking a seat next to him.

“You have nightmares (Y/n)?” Dick asks.

“No, just wanted a bigger teddy bear,” I mutter.“Don’t tease Jason.”

“We won’t sis, we were just curious,” Tim smiles.

A deep yawns announces Jason’s arrival as he scratches his chest and heads to the fridge.

“Mornin’,” he grumbles.

“Hey sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?” Tim asks.

“Why do you wanna know?” Jason grumbles while grabbing the orange juice and pouring himself a glass.

“Jason don’t be grumpy,” I smile.

He glances at me over his cup as he’s drinking.When he lowers his glass he pulls me into a side hug.

“Mornin’ squirt.”

“Sorry I used you as a human pillow.”

“It’s all good.Anytime you need me, but tonight it’s Dick’s turn to babysit you.”

“I don’t need babysitting!I’m not a baby!”

“You’re the baby of the family and that’s never gonna change squirt!”

“Tim…” I complain.

“Don’t look at me,” he chuckles, “I agree with him.”

“Rrgh…brothers.”

“And that’s never going to change either,” Dick adds.

Shaking my head I brush off the teasing; as much as I hate being the baby of the family, I couldn’t have asked for a better one.

*~After School~* 

I kept a close eye out for Jerry to make sure I was ready if he decided to throw something at me again.At the front of the school there was a crowd gathering around the flag pole.Curious about what was going on I approach the crowd then look up to see Jerry hanging upside down with his foot caught in the rope.The flag itself had been replaced with a sign that read ‘I Will Not Bully’.

I laugh softly seeing him struggle to get loose and the teachers freak out trying to figure out what to do.At the gate I see Damian looking with a smirk on his face.

“Did you do this?” I whisper to him.

“I didn’t do it,” he answers.“Just be grateful this ingrate won’t be bothering you again.”

“Damian…”

Across the street I caught a glimpse of a red helmet watching from a crouch position and I could just feel the smile on his face.

“Thanks Jason.”


	2. I'm Not Him

“Alfred I’ll get the mail for you.”

“Are you sure Miss (Y/n)?”

“Yup!I like to help,” I smile.

“Well if you insist, but I suggest putting on your coat.”

Alfred walks over to the closet and pulls out a heavy coat for me and helps me put it on.

“Don’t want you to catch a cold out there.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right back.”

I make my way out of the mansion then to the garage where I had a wagon placed, then I head down the long driveway towards the main gate where the mailbox was.I had ordered some gifts early for Christmas and I want to get to them before anyone notices.Luckily for me there was a big box sitting on the ground of the mailbox.

“Yes!” I cheer. 

I reach into the mailbox and pull out the envelopes in there and stuff them in my coat before loading the wagon with the large box back to the mansion.Once inside I hustle to get this box into my room and hide it in my closet.Kicking the door shut I collapse onto the floor exhausted from hauling that heavy box up here.

I open up my jacket and pull out the mail that I had tucked away then remember that I need to take it down to Alfred.However, a strange envelope caught my eye and it was addressed to Damian.Examining the letter it was from a PO Box that I didn’t recognize, but the handwriting told me everything. 

Feeling excitement I forget about the other pieces of mail and I run out of my room towards Damian’s.Through my excitement I didn’t pay attention to what I was doing and I bump into someone.

“Ow,” I grumble as I land on my back.

“Hey are you alright?” Tim asks.

“Sorry Tim, I didn’t see you.Wow you’re home early?”

“Class let out early and good thing too because better you run into me than Alfred, he doesn’t like when we run around.”

Tim helps me to my feet while giving me a once over.

“Will I live?”

“I think you have a good chance.What’s the rush?”

“I need to talk to Damian.”

“Oh okay, well I’ll be studying if you need me.Try not to bump into anything, especially the vases.”

“Oh yeah,” I has a shiver run down my spine, “don’t want to relive the china teapot incident.”

“That was a bad day.Be careful.”

Tim and I part ways and I finally make it into Damian’s room without knocking and I jump on his bed.

“Hey!What are you doing here?!Didn’t I tell you to stay out of my room?!”

“Look look!”

I hand him the envelope.

“It’s a letter so?”

“Look again!”

Damian rolls his eyes before taking the envelope in his had and examining it.He huffs in an unimpressed fashion and tosses the letter on the nightstand.

“Hey…don’t you want to read it?”

“No point in reading something that is meaningless.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means it’s not worth reading.Don’t you have some coloring to do or something instead of bother me?”

“But it’s from Mother, maybe she wants to—”

“It’s not important (Y/n) let it go and forget about it.”

“Why are you being mean?”

“Don’t ask me stupid questions.”

“Damian~” I complain.

“Ugh fine!I’ll open it, then will you leave me alone?”

“Mm-hm,” I nod.

Shaking his head he opens the letter and his eyes roam over the pages.

“What’s it say?What’s it say?” I sit criss cross on the bed waiting with anticipation.“Is there anything for me?”

Damian’s eyes squint at the letter and he places it back in the envelope.

“No.”

“Oh, did Mother mention me?”

“No,” he throws the letter aside.

“A-are you sure?”

“I read the letter, now you can go.”

“Wait, I wanna see the letter.”

“No, it’s addressed to me to therefore you cannot read it.”

“Come on Damian, why won’t you let me read it?”

“I said no!Now get out of my room!”

Puffing out my cheeks I jump to grab the letter only for Damian to tackle me off the bed and onto the floor.We wrestle around until I was able to flip Damian onto his stomach then scurry out of his room down the hall and into mine.

“(Y/n)!” he pounds on the door.“Give it back!”

I open the letter and read over the Arabic words that Mother wrote to Damian.Only a few sentences in and I could see how much she expects Damian to be like Grandfather.She praises Damian, and tells him how much she thinks she loves him and expects him to hang up his cape to rejoin them.As I read further she didn’t mention to bring me home but…to abandon me.

_Damian, you must understand how important you are to your grandfather.You are his only heir, something your worthless sister cannot live up to.You must realize that (Y/n) is a failure: she’s not as strong, intelligent, or strong willed as you.She is corrupted by your father’s misguided view of justice, but you know better.I raised you to know better._

_Forgive my harsh words but I plead for you to leave your father and sister, for you are greater than the life of a nightly watchman.Abandon them and return home to fulfill your destiny._

Something wet lands on the letter and I realize that I was crying.Mother thinks that I’m a failure?I thought…

The banging kept happening on my door so I open it before Damian’s fist collides again.I shove the letter into his chest and slam the door shut.

“Hey stupid!I told you not to read it!” he yells from beyond the door.

Jerking the door open I glare at him.

“Don’t call me stupid!”

“Now you’re crying!See stupid had you not taken the letter you wouldn’t look like a snot nosed crybaby!”

“I am not a crybaby!”

I shove him away abut he shoves me back harder.Soon the blows were getting harder from both ends and our shouts were louder.

“It’s your own fault!” he shoves me into the wall.

“You’re such a jerk!” I scream while kicking him in the shin.

“Why you!”

Again Damian tackles me and we fight sloppily: kicking, scratching, and biting is involved at this point.Our fight ends up alerting the others in the house of what’s going on.

“Hey, hey!” Dick’s voice booms.“What’s going on in here?!”

We don’t pay attention as we continue to attack each other.

“Break it up!Stop it!”

Dick and Tim jump us and fight to pull me and Damian apart.Tim was able to pull me off while Dick puts Damian in a head lock to hold him.

“What has gotten into you two?!” Tim exclaims.

“Stop fighting!” Dick demands.

“It’s that one that’s lost her mind!”

“I haven’t lost my mind you jerk!”

“See this is why Mother doesn’t expect much from you!”

I gasp harshly.“You take that back!”

“You saw for yourself it’s true!Let me go bird-brain!”

“Good I’m glad I’m not worthy!Then I don’t have to be a big stick in the mud like you!And you can be old and crazy just like Grandfather!”

“(Y/n) calm down!” Tim struggles.

“Fine I’m glad you finally accept your worthlessness!” Damian screams.

“Fine!” I scream back.

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

I finally wriggle from Tim’s grasp and run to my room locking the door.Dick lets Damian go trying to process what was going on.

“Damian what just happened?”

“None of your business.”

“Hey!” Tim halts Damian.“You two have not fought like this before, especially to the point of bruising one another!What is going on?”

“I told you it’s none of your business!”

“What is all the screaming about?” Bruce enters the hallway.“Damian what happened to your face?”

“Why don’t you all stop asking irrelevant questions?!”

Damian storms off back to his room and slams the door.

“What did I miss?”

“A full on brawl between (Y/n) and Damian,” Dick answers.

“What caused it?”

“Your guess is as good as ours,” Tim comments.“But I’ve never seen them fight like that.”

“Yeah that was pretty intense.But I think I head (Y/n) say something about her not being worthy, and it involved Ra’s al Ghul.”

“Ra’s al Ghul?” Bruce squints.“I don’t like this, I’m getting to the bottom of it.”

“Bruce wait,” Dick stops him.“Maybe we should give them some space at the moment, they both seem pretty upset.”

Bruce hums in a reluctant agreement before going down the hallway and stopping in front of his daughter’s door.He debates whether he should really follow through with not bothering her, but he can’t help but want to know what’s bothering his youngest children.

“(Y/n)?” he knocks.

There’s no answer for a while, he can’t even hear if there’s movement in the room.Sighing in defeat he notices out of the corner of his eye something on the floor.Reaching down he picks up a ripped letter that was written in Arabic obviously from Talia.He hopes to see what exactly caused all this.

Meanwhile I had snuck out of my room through the window back out into the snow so I could get a chance to think away from the manor.I walk out towards the cliff that overlooks the bay tears still falling down my face.

“Stupid Damian…*sniff* stupid Mother…I’m not worthless…”

Looking out at the deep sea I wonder if that’s why Mother never really paid attention to me?I mean she would train me like she did with Damian first, but I was more of his support.Damian was the golden child, while I was only there to clean up or aid him in training. 

Then again, even here with Dad I didn’t really do much but go to school and help Alfred occasionally.I want to do more but Dad won’t let me; maybe he thinks that I’ll get in the way too.

Getting too much into my head I didn’t pay attention and I felt the ground cave in beneath me.

“AH!!”

I fell through the ground, sliding down a cavern of rock and mud.It was a long drop down before I landface first onto a muddy floor.

“Owie…”

Lifting my head I try to look around but it was pitch dark down here besides the hole in the ceiling that I fell through.I try to stand up but my knee stung really bad, I might have scraped it.In the cavern I could hear faint chirps of bats; I must’ve fell into one of the various caves on the property.Looking up at the hole I fell through it was really high up and I didn’t know if I could make it back up.

“Someone…help…”

Damian was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the events that occurred but a few hours ago.Obviously, he felt that it was his sister’s fault for the whole ordeal.Had (Y/n) not pressed to read the letter that was addressed to him none of this would have happened.His arm still stung from where she bit him. 

“Damian?” a knock sounds on his door.

“Go away Father.”

“We need to talk, this is important.”

“Whatever.”

Bruce enters Damian’s room with the letter from his mother in his hand.Ah, he forgot to grab that on the way back to his room.

“Is this what you and (Y/n) were fighting about?”

“It never would have started had (Y/n) not insist on reading it.The letter was not addressed to her, it was addressed to me.”

Bruce sits on the edge of Damian’s bed placing the letter down.

“Look, I know that (Y/n) is a little more sensitive than you are, but that does not mean that you two should end up in a fist fight.”

“Father, (Y/n) and I have been sparring each other since she could walk.We can take a couple of hits from each other; Mother used to put us up against each other for amusement.”

“Your mother…” Bruce trails off.“So did (Y/n) read the letter?”

“Obviously, I thought you were a great detective.”

“So if you knew that she read it, why would you—”

“Look I tried to stop her okay!” Damian exclaims.“I didn’t want her to see what Mother had written to me!I didn’t even want to open the letter, but (Y/n) insisted!I thought it would’ve been something other than meaningless pleas but Mother is quite persistent!”

“You tried to protect her didn’t you?” Bruce felt pride even though he asked the obvious question.

“Tried, but she’s too stupid to understand that.”

“(Y/n) is not stupid Damian, and I think that’s what added to her being upset.This letter already made her feel insulted and it didn’t help that you rubbed salt in the wound.”

“She’s tough, she’ll get over it.”

“Maybe, but would it kill you to be nicer to your sister?”

“Nice is for the weak.That’s what Mother and Grandfather trained us.”

Bruce shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.He knows that Damian means well, but he really has no idea how to be considerate of others feelings.

“Damian maybe that’s how you were trained, but was (Y/n) really trained as you were?”

“No…Mother barely paid attention to (Y/n) and that’s why she clung to me so much.It’s annoying really.”

“I hate to say it this way, but (Y/n) clings to you because I don’t think she felt loved enough.Yes you two have your spats, but that’s what family does.You two always make up, and as much as you hate to admit it, it shows that you both love each other.Also, maybe she thought the separation from your mother was a good thing and she wanted to read the letter to see if she was missed.”

“Frankly she isn’t Father.Between you and me, and this better stay between you and me or I will kill you in your sleep.”

“Sure you will,” Bruce answers with a bit of sarcasm.

“I…I was harsh because I don’t want (Y/n) to turn out like them.She doesn’t need to go back, staying here is the best thing for her.”

Bruce smiles, “That may be the nicest thing you’ve said.”

“Shut up old man,” Damian grumbles.

**Knock. Knock.**

“Why must you imbeciles bother me?!” Damian exclaims.

The door opens without permission and Dick pokes his head in with a look of concern on his face.

“Have you guys seen (Y/n)?”

“Again with stupid questions Grayson.”

“No I haven’t,” Bruce answers.“What’s wrong?”

“(Y/n)’s not in her room.”

Tim pushes open the door wider to step into Damian’s room.

“We’ve looked everywhere and we can’t find her.Not even Alfred has seen her.”

“Where’s Jason?Maybe she’s with him.” Bruce ponders.

“We tried calling him, but he won’t pickup,” Tim insists.

Bruce instantly feels worry well up in his chest, where is (Y/n)?His expression hardens but he tries to hold back before he begins to full on panic.

“Alright, we should split up and look everywhere.She couldn’t have gotten far.”

“She’ll be fine, she’ll turn up sooner or later.”

“Damian seriously not the time for your sarcasm,” Dick snaps at him before leaving out of the room.

Damian rolls his eyes and continues to brood in his room while the others left to find their sister.

“Hmph, idiots.” 

Damian crosses his arms over his chest pouting about how everyone seems so concerned about (Y/n).It’s not like she won’t turn up; she eventually comes back after me and her have a disagreement then everything goes back to normal.Even Mother once left her out in a raging thunderstorm in a cave at the bottom of the mountain where we were training to punish her when we would fight.Sighing Damian realizes a shred of an error on his part.He has to find (Y/n) too, though reluctant.

Meanwhile I was clawing at the muddy wall trying to climb up but it was so slippery.I had to keep moving otherwise I would freeze down here and trying to find my way in the dark was a bad idea, I almost fell off a ledge.

“Raah!” 

I slam my fists against the muddy wall. 

“Somebody…anybody…” 

My voice was slowly becoming hoarse from the cold.I drop down to the floorand hug my knees to my chest trying to keep myself warm.How am I going to get back up there?Or maybe I should just stay down here, my family hates me, Damian says I’m worthless. 

Is that what everyone thinks of me?I’m not apart of the nightly patrol, Dad doesn’t want to train me, and my Mother thinks I’m worthless because I’m not like Damian.If I was so worthless why did she even have me?Probably spare parts for if he ever got hurt, or for me to be by his side like Mother is to Grandfather.I hate this, I hate feeling this way, and I hate being cold!

The temperature kept going down as it became later, and I could feel my lips becoming stiff.It wouldn’t be long before I caught hypothermia like the last time Mother left me out in a blizzard to train.That wasn’t fun either but I did enjoy the shocked look on her face.

Suddenly, something blocks the light from above and then something, or someone, crashes into me knocking me to the ground but the momentum of the person landing on me sent them flying forward towards the ledge.The person cries out and I figure that it is Damian.

“Could you make yourself useful?!” he calls.

Rubbing my head I slowly approach the edge and I feel around to see where he was.There was a large dip in the edge but there was a deep root sticking out and the weight was tugging so that must be where Damian is.

“H-hang on,” I mutter.

Reaching down as far as I could towards him the branch began to break off little by little.I inch a little further but the branch snaps harder and is hanging on by a sliver.

“(Y/n)!”

“I’m trying!Reach towards the left!”

“My left or your left?”

“My left!”

The branch finally snaps completely and I catch Damian’s hand before he fell.I grab him with my other hand and pull him up with all the strength I have left.Damian lands next to me and groans painfully.

“A-are you alright?” I ask in almost a whisper.

“F-fine,” he grumbles.

“Sounds -l-like you b-broke something?”

“Why are you stuttering?”

“W-what do you s-say about s-stupid questions?”

Damian sits up but whimpers in pain, and I curl up into a ball.He taps me on the shoulder to get my attention.

“Let’s move towards the light.”

“I t-thought that was a bad thing.”

“Just shut up and do as I say!”

“S-stop yelling at m-me you je-erk!”

“Stop calling me je-ow!”

I could hear the cracking of something and I think it was his shoulder.Slowly I sit up and I reach for his left arm and lead him over to the fading light source.It must be snowing and it’s covering the opening from where we fell.

“Did you bring your grappling hook?”

“No, not the smartest thing.”

We sit down on the floor and I wrap my arms around myself not able to produce my own heat.

“You’re freezing.”

“W-why do you care?I’m worthless.”

“I…didn’t mean what I said.”

“Yes you did…”

“Look I didn’t want you to read the letter for this very reason.You wouldn’t have run away, gotten stuck down here, then get me stuck with you.”

“I c-could’ve let you fall but I guess I’m not s-so w-worthless to save your life.”

“The point is, I didn’t want you to read it because I didn’t want you to get upset.”

“Why y-you’re the golden child?”

A hand grasps mine and squeezes.What is happening?

“Mother is wrong.She doesn’t understand that this is better for us, and you especially.You weren’t cut out to be an assassin, you fit better under Father’s care.You were the lucky one, getting the chance to be what you want.”

“W-who are you?”

“Look I’m not good at this brat!Just understand that you don’t belong back with mother but here!”

Damian turns around and pouts while tending to his injured shoulder.Damian actually tried to apologize?He’s not good at it, but that’s a big step for him.

“I’m s-sorry for t-taking the letter,” I mutter, “a-and for getting stuck.”

“You should be, everyone is looking for you.”

“Now…they’re looking f-for both of us…”

My eyes began to feel heavy, and I didn’t have the strength to keep them open any longer.My hand then lets go of his and I roll onto my side.

“Hey,” Damian turns around.“Hey (Y/n) don’t close your eyes!”

He takes notice that my lips were turning blue from the cold and I was becoming delirious.He pats my cheek to try and get me to respond but I can’t, I’ve lost all of my strength.

“(Y/n) (Y/n)!!Don’t you dare die on me idiot!You’re not allowed to!”

“Damian…”

Damian begins to panic but knows he can’t climb the wall with a broken shoulder and his hypothermic sister.He resorts to the only thing he can think of, that he will greatly regret.

“FATHER!! HELP!!”

“Did you find her?” Bruce asks.

“No,” Dick shakes his head.

“Jason says he checked the school, the park, even the theatre and he can’t find her in the city,” Tim adds.

“Wait, where’s Damian?”

“Probably brooding per usual, you know he really takes after you.”

“Not the time Dick.”

“He ain’t in his room,” Jason pops up.

“When did you get here?” Tim asks.

“Just now, I was gonna kick Damian’s ass but I can’t find him in his room.”

“Now both of them are missing?!” Tim exclaims.

“Calm down, it doesn’t help that we panic.”

“Dick is right,” Bruce agrees but pauses for a moment.

While his three oldest boys are arguing he could hear something faint in the distance.He approaches the door that leads out to the patio.

“Quiet!” Bruce demands.

The others stop their banter while Bruce opens the door and listens intently.Suddenly he picks up on a faint call for help.Bursting through the door he quickly picks up on the cries coming from near the ledge.

“Damian!(Y/n)!” he calls.

A muffled call sounds out.The other boys run outside trying to pick up on what Bruce is hearing.

“There!” Tim calls and runs towards the sound.

The snow was becoming deeper as Tim went further, almost knee deep.Suddenly Tim slides forward but Bruce was nearby to catch him before he could fall.

“Thanks.They’re down there.”

All the them drop down and begin digging at the snow to reveal a hole in the ground.

“Father!”

“Damian!Hang on we’ll get you out!”

“Is (Y/n) with you?” Dick asks.

“Yes now hurry up idiots she’s freezing to death!”

“Jason do you have your grappling hook?”

Jason throws his grappling hook to Bruce and he latches it onto a nearby tree then descends into the cave below.When he lands he sees Damian holding his sister close trying to keep her warm nearly buried in the snow that fell on top of them.Bruce envelopes both children into his chest then grabs the grappling hook and emerges from the cave.Both children were freezing but (Y/n) was nearly lifeless.

Everyone helps to bring them up and Dick takes Damian into his arms while Bruce carries (Y/n).

“Jason, Tim, get Alfred and blankets lots of blankets.”

“On it!”

The two take off while we head into the study.Alfred had started a fire earlier and that would help with the hypothermia.

“Daddy…”

“Don’t strain your voice sweetheart, everything is going to be fine.”

“…D…Dami…”

“Damian is going to be fine (Y/n) just keep breathing.”

“Here are the blankets!”

Bruce and Dick remove the outer layers of Damian and (Y/n)’s soaked clothes then wrap them up in the heavy blankets near the fire.Shockingly, the whole family joins in and sits around to aid in getting the two youngest warm again.

*~Time Skip~*

“Achoo!”

“Stop sneezing you’re going to make me—achoo!”

“Stop complaining, my head already hurts,” I grumble.

“We wouldn’t be sick if you hadn’t have run away.”

“I didn’t run away I went to clear my head, and now it hurts.Better sick than dead from the cold.”

“I beg to differ.” 

Damian has a coughing fit before lying back against the couch trying to recover his breath.

“Dying would have been quicker than getting over this sickness.”

“If you want I’ll drop you back down in the cave if it will get you to stop talking.”

“There will be no more cave falling,” Alfred comes in with a pot of freshly brewed tea.“Now you both must focus on getting better instead of fighting.That’s what caused all this is you both fighting.”

“Getting brave Pennyworth,” Damian sneers.

“Damian be nice.Alfred is trying to make us get along.”

“Well you getting us sick does not help.”

Alfred sticks a thermometer in Damian’s mouth then hands me a cup with cough medicine.It goes down with a slight burn, cough medicine is disgusting.

“Both of you still have a fever.Keep warm, drink some tea and please try not to hurt each other.”

Alfred leaves us in the main room on the couch both curled up in heavy blankets.

“Back in the cave, did you mean it?”

“(Y/n) you were freezing to death I don’t think you can believe any thoughts you had.”

“I think I know what you meant.*Cough cough*Mother trained you to be Grandfather, every way she could.You have expectations, but I wasn’t expected much of.Now here, I have opportunities that I would have never gotten back home.I don’t…I don’t have to be you.”

“Now you’re using your brain stupid.”

I reach over and take his hand in mine.

“You’re a jerk, but a good big brother.”

Damian rolls his eyes but a hint on a smile on his face as he closes his eyes to relax.I follow his lead and lie back against the couch to get some sleep. 

“Achoo!”

“Use a tissue Damian.”

“Shut up I didn’t know I was going to sneeze!”


	3. Revelations

Another day, another argument between me and Damian, more or less about what is best for Wayne Corp.Though we are young, we actually are quite knowledgeable about the functions of the company and we have a difference of opinions on how to make it successful while Dad listens in.

“No if we invest in Lex Corp we would see a gross increase in revenue within a month; that’s a fifty-million dollar deal that would solidify the company.”

“Need I remind you Damian, that firstly: Lex Corp is run by one of our arch enemies not only corporate-wise, but also villain-wise.Secondly, this is almost a get rich quick scheme no collateral to fall back on.We should invest in the Health Co project that not only provides a home for people in need, but it also has a solid investing that will appreciate over years to come.Done deal.”

“Are you insane?It will take years to get the money back!”

“Yeah only if you invest in a get rich quick scheme!Try explaining that one to Dad when you lose him fifty-million dollars investing with Lex Luthor!He’s just trying to get a leg into the weapons development!”

“Is this how stock brokers argue on Wall Street?” Tim asks to Alfred.

“Evidently,” Alfred answers.

“It’s better to keep your enemies close!”

“Oh yeah and how well did that turn out?!The last time we kept an enemy close we were loaded up with a rain of bullets!”

“What?!” Dad cries.

“Not important,” we say in unison.

“Damian it’s better if we invest in helping people, not only to create jobs, but we get back what we put in plus interest.”

“There is no immediate gain in practically giving money away.”

“Yes there is!We were born into riches, it’s the best thing to share the wealth; stop being such a spoiled little brat!”

“Don’t call me a spoiled brat!Just because we are well off, we can’t give it away otherwise we become poor like them!”

“Look,” I shake my head.“Let’s just agree to disagree.You know that the deal with Lex Corp is a scam, but if you want to dig a grave not only for this company but for the welfare of our cities go ahead.But know that the blame will fall on your shoulders and people who could have had a better life will continue to suffer!”

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife as Damian and I were locked in a death glare to each other. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough threatening for one day,” Tim comes over to break up the tension.

“Oh there’s always room for an extra threat,” Damian sneers.

“Oh but there is definitely room for improvement since you know, you’re not intimidating.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Please, that’s why you’re the Boy Wonder.Batman is intimidating, you just jump around.”

I try to walk away from the table but Damian flips in front of me and gives me his pouting glare.

“Aww, does little robbie need a hug,” I extend my arms jokingly.

“Enough of your nonsense!I am intimidating!”

“Oh yes you are,” I pinch his cheek, “Daddy’s mini me!”

Damian swats my hand away then his face starts to turn red from anger.Cautiously I weigh my options of escape and I end up retreating backwards towards Dad to try and get him to protect me.

“Daddy!Don’t let him get me!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Damian jumps.

Dad reaches down to pick me up and I wrap my arms around his neck.Dad’s hand reaches out to stop Damian from getting his hands on me.

“Hey you two that’s enough,” Dad uses his authoritative voice.“You two ended up at the bottom of a cave the last time you fought.You need to get along.”

“She started it!”

“No you did!”

“I’m ending it right now!”

Oh I hate when Dad uses his Batman voice.Damian doesn’t take it so seriously, but I don’t like the intimidation he inflicts.I pull away and completely shut my mouth wanting to get away from Dad’s angry glare.

“Since you both keep fighting you are going to the Gala with me.”

“What?!” we both exclaim.

“No I think we are still sick,” I fake cough and nudge Damian.“Yeah lingering cough.”

“Yeah what she said.”

“You’re both not getting out of this.Our flight leaves in two hours and we are not going to be late because you two want to bicker.”

“Flight?” Damian questions.“Where are we going?”

“London, there’s a conference being held with the Prime Minister,” Dad answers.“Tim you’re coming too.”

“What, me, why?Doesn’t Dick need me here?”

“Do not worry children,” Alfred announces, “all of your bags have been packed.You are all set for travel.”

“Oh great,” all three of us groan.

“And you’re all going to be on your best behavior,” Dad mentions while putting the paperwork back in his suitcase. 

“Come on guys,” Tim motions for us to follow him, “let’s get ready to leave.”

Hanging our heads we follow behind Tim.

“You should’ve just went with my idea,” Damian groans.

“Shut up!”

*~Time Skip~*

“Are you ready yet?” Tim asks from outside the bathroom door.

I exit the bathroom and hide my face; I’m not too fond of dresses but Dad says we have to dress elegant for this event.

“Aw (Y/n), you look pretty,” Tim smiles.

Looking up at him I give him a smile.

“Really?”

“At least it’s presentable,” Damian comments from his spot on the bed.

“Shut up Damian,” I snap.“At least I match; I’m not the one wearing converse with a Giovanni suit.”

“I don’t like those dress shoes.”

“Hey enough you two, we have to be on our best behavior.”

“Tim, I don’t like these events.”

“None of us do, but that’s what happens when your family owns a corporation.”

“Damian mostly just sees it as an opportunity to show off his intelligence,” I smirk.“Then our sales drop.”

“It’s not my fault these wannabe’s are ignorant!”

The door opens to Dad who was adjusting his bow tie.

“Are you all ready?”

“Yup,” Tim answers.

Dad gives us all a once over and makes adjustments to the boys’ ties as needed, then adjusts my white hairpiece.

“Alright, let’s go.If you have any problems, come to me.”

“Yes Daddy/Father/Bruce,” we nod.

Following Dad down to main ballroom of the hotel we were staying in made it easier for us if we got too tired of the party.Foreign relations, fun.For the most part when we arrived, Dad introduced us to his main colleagues that we would be doing business with and I took the opportunity to get a reading on them.I was becoming quite good at deducing facts about a person so I can tell their true intentions ahead of time, which was good for business. 

Tim was busy flirting with a girl that was one of the chairmen’s daughters, Damian had met a few boys who were his age and began conversing with them.So far, I didn’t meet anyone who was close to my age range so I stuck to the wall trying to find something interesting to do.I was quickly becoming boreduntil I spotted a familiar woman across the room in a black, off the shoulder, one-sleeve dress speaking with another woman who looks to be an assistant of the Prime Minister.

“Hi there,” a voice pulls my attention.

Next to me is a boy with an english accent, blonde hair, and green eyes.His hair was parted on the right side and combed over to the left.He wore a simple black tux and a small smile.

“Uh, hi,” I respond but I try to find the women I saw before.

“Oh, are you looking for someone?”

“Sorry, yes.I thought I saw someone I know,” I focus on him.

“I get that sometimes,” he chuckles.“Forgive me my name is William.”

He holds out his hand to shake mine.

“(Y/n),” I shake his hand.

“So you are not from here I take it.”

“What gave me away?” my eyes wander to locate the woman from before.

“Besides your lack of accent,” he smirks in a way to rival Damian.

I squint my eyes at him, “Here’s a tip, sarcasm is not a great first impression.”

I push past William and try to follow the direction that I caught a glimpse of the strange woman.Quickly I look around for my brothers and Dad but they are off in the distance not paying attention so I go to investigate for myself.I slowly make my way over to the other side of the room to get a closer look but the two individuals walk towards the doors that lead out to a garden in the back of the hotel.I could see in the distance there was a shadow behind a tree; no, this is a hit.

There’s no time for me to get one of my brothers or Dad, I have to stop this before the assistant gets in the right position. 

“What are you doing?” a voice asks.

Snapping my head around I see William standing there with his hands in his pockets.Out of instinct I grab his arm and yank him behind the bush I was spying from and cover his mouth.

“Be quiet!” I whisper harshly.“Don’t move.”

He moves my hand, “Why are you spying on my mother?”

Ignoring his question I hurry by grabbing a nearby rock and just as the assistant turns to face the woman accompanying her I launch the rock in the projectile of the oncoming bullet.As soon as the assistant freaks out, I hide behind a nearby bush and watch over the scene to make sure that the assistant doesn’t get shot at again. 

Luckily, the assistant rushes back inside to report what happened but the other woman turns around to look for the reason the assassination was stopped.I hold William in place before he could run after his mother less he be spotted.

“Who’s there?”

I hold a finger to my lips shushing William.Should I step out, or should I try to find Dad to take care of her?

“William,” I whisper.“Stay here until I wave at you then run inside and get a my father Bruce Wayne.”

“Bruce Wayne?!”

“No questions,” I point at him.“Just wait for my signal then find him and tell him I’m looking for him.”

“No use in hiding, I will find you and have that next bullet in your brain,” the woman threatens.

Giving William a warning look to stay quiet I speak.

“That’s not very nice Mother,” I step out from behind the bush.“Am I not good enough to get a bullet from you?”

“(Y/n) dear,” he whole mood changes, “I didn’t expect you.”

She turns around to wave off the sniper and I signal for William to run back inside.He just makes it into the door by the time my mother turns back around.

“Sorry for the disappointment.”

“You’d do well to watch your tongue young lady,” there’s the Mother I know, “I’m still your mother.”

“Oh really, so I’m not worthless anymore?” I sneer. 

“How did you—”

“I’m nosy; I saw the letter.If you remember Damian never understood the concept of sharing, whereas I thought sharing was I get to mess with his stuff.Also, you taught me to make sure I knew everything going on with Damian so I could make the best decisions for him in fulfilling his so called destiny.Though sometimes I lose sight of that myself.”

She approaches me slowly, but I back away keeping an eye on her motions and I could tell that she had a knife and a gun under her dress.

“What are you doing here (Y/n)?”

“I could ask you the same thing Mother, I assume assassination, but the assistant wasn’t the target.She was a warning.”

“Clever,” she smiles.“I may have underestimated you yet.”

“By the looks of things this is a assassin for hire job.I’m curious, since when has the League of Assassins been a kill-for-hire organization?We are well off financially, and you definitely don’t require child support seeing as we live with Da—Father.”

“Impressive, your decimation skills are getting better.I knew leaving you with your father for the time being would improve your skills.Why don't we go inside so I can speak with your father and brother.”

The moment she says that I feel something click inside my mind, instantly I mentally switch from a normal 6-year-old to the trained assassin.She takes a step towards the entrance back into the Gala, but I block her way.She frowns harshly but halts her advance.

“I can’t let you do that Mother.”

“What are you doing child?”

“What you trained me to do, protect my family.”

“I am your mother, I am your family.Defend at all costs doesn’t apply to me.”

“Doesn’t it?After all, I’m just the weapon.Now, why are you here?” I growl.

Her eyes squint at me.“You sound just like your father.”

“And that’s bad seeing as you dumped us off on him?Now stop avoiding the question and answer me.”

“You know,” she pulls a knife out of her sleeve, “I’m getting a little tired of your attitude.”

I take up a defensive stance awaiting my mother’s first move.Immediately she rushes forward and slices near my head but I dodge while swinging my leg out to kick her knee down, then grab her arm and force her to the ground.She was quickly able to push herself up with her other arm then elbow me right in the side of the face knocking me to the floor.

Something tore when I skid across the ground and I knew that Alfred was not going to like to sew up this dress.

“Daddy is going to be upset when he sees what you did to my new dress,” I groan.

“Not as upset as he will be when he finds the state of you.I think I need to remind you what happens when you disrespect your elder!”

She charges at me again, but I roll away from her line of attack then grab my headband and activate it’s weapon mechanism.The headband extends on both ends into a point creating a bo staff.Twirling it in my hand to gain momentum I went to attack my mother.

***

Meanwhile in the party, Bruce became curious as to where his children were.In the distance he could see Tim speaking with a young lady obviously flirting, Damian was by the snack table talking with a few boys his age probably upstaging them with his intelligence, and (Y/n)…she’s not here. 

“Not again,” he mutters to himself.

“Bruce,” my colleague calls, “is there something the matter.”

“No problem at all.If you will excuse me, I just need to check on my children.”

Bruce makes his way around the room trying to find (Y/n), but everywhere he turns he can’t find her.Eventually making his way over to Tim he politely interrupt the conversation.

“Oh Bruce,” Tim greets nervously.“This is Angelica, she’s Mr. Gregory’s daughter.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Bruce says dryly while extending his hand.

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Wayne.”

“Pardon the interruption, but Tim I need to speak with you now.”

Tim recognizes the tone in his voice knowing that what Bruce has to say is urgent.Tim excuses himself to follow Bruce off to the side to have a conversation.

“Where is (Y/n)?” Bruce asks.

“Uh, I’m not sure.I thought she was with Damian.”

“No, she is not in here.This doesn’t sit right with me, she doesn’t usually wander alone in places she’s never been before.”

“Yeah that does seem a little strange.”

“E-excuse me?” a boy interrupts us.“Are you by chance Bruce Wayne?”

“I am.”

“Please sir, a girl named (Y/n) is outside arguing with some woman and I think something bad is going to happen.”

Bruce’s eyes widen in shock and his heart began to race.

“Thank you young man.Tim get Damian and meet me outside.”

“On it.”

Bruce hurries to make his way outside.Once out there he hears a flower pot break and quickly follows the sound of a struggle happening deeper in the garden behind the hotel.Before he makes it to the hedges a bullet flies by his head just missing him and hitting another nearby pot.A warning shot.He ducks behind a hedge then tries to determine where the shot came from.

Before he could get a glimpse of the shooter, there was a painful yelp in the distance that sounds a lot like (Y/n).Danger aside, his fatherly instinct kicks in as he ducks behind hedges to find his little girl. 

***

I block my mother’s oncoming slash towards my throat then spin around and hit her in the head with the end of my bo staff knocking her to the floor.Planting my staff on the ground gaining momentum as I flip over and stomp in the middle of her back, hearing bones crack.Fighting the pain, she forces herself to turn over then slash a hidden knife from her sleeve across my abdomen.

The flesh wound wasn’t too deep and, surprisingly, I didn’t feel a thing.She charges again the knife ready to slash cross body again but I crouch then launch backwards to kick the knife upwards out of her hand then land on my feet and I jump forward tackling her to the ground again and wrestling with her.

“Damned girl!”

She was able to lock my legs and force me face first into the ground by gripping my hair and forcing my face to the pavement.I felt another knife being pressed to the back of my neck near the cerebrum, any wrong movement I can be permanently paralyzed.

“I’ll give you credit (Y/n), you’ve grown stronger.Too bad you’ve made the mistake of disobeying my direct orders, now you’ve lost your usefulness.”

“I obeyed your orders,” I groan.“You just hate the fact that I saw through your lies!”

She presses the blade down harder and I could feel the blood running down the back of my neck.I feel no pain, is she going to drain me?

“(Y/n) when will you learn that no matter if you try to steer your brother, he will come back to us.This is temporary.”

“I-I won’t let you take him to be a vessel!”

“It’s not your choice!”

Using one of her legs she knees my left shoulder instantly dislocating it.

“Gah!”

She pulls out the gun hidden under her dress and aims it at the back of my head, but I hear a clang of metal as the dagger drops a few feet away and a batarang embodies itself in a nearby statue.

“ **Let. My. Daughter. Go.** ”

“B-Beloved!” Mother gasps.

Using the distraction to my advantage, I break my mother’s hold then swing my elbow up to collide with her cheek, instantly putting my shoulder back in place, then turn over to punch her down into the concrete.I grab the knife from her hand and raise it to stab her but before I could reach her, I feel arms wrap around my body pulling me off.My initial instinct is to turn to knife on the assailant aiming it to their throat but a large hand catches my own and I realize that it’s my Dad and not another assassin.

“D-Daddy?”

His blue eyes stare at me in confusion, while my own flutter a few times trying to take in the reality before me: I have a knife pointing at my Dad’s neck without hesitation.Feeling shame for him seeing me like this I drop the knife stuttering to try and say something.Immediately he engulfs me into his broad chest and his warmth slowly brings down my racing heart and calming the killer inside of me.Dad saw me and Mother fighting, nearly kill each other, now he knows something is off about me.However, he doesn’t say anything but hold me to his chest.

“Shooter’s down!” Tim announces as he arrives with Damian in tow.

“M-Mother?!” Damian gasps.

“Damian, my son,” she greets while getting up and trying to step forward.

“Get out of here,” Dad demands.

“What…?Beloved what are you—?”

“ **I said leave!Now!** ”

I turn to see Mother glare at him before she clicks her tongue.

“Fine, but this isn’t over.”

Trying to stand straight she disappears deeper into the garden and into the shadows so she may leave where no one could see her bruised face.Dad pulls away slightly to get a better look at me but I wince as the movement hurts my former dislocated shoulder.It’s back in place but the pain that I didn’t experience earlier is setting in.

“Okay, what just happened?” Tim asks.

“I-I’m sorry…sorry…” I mumble under my breath while keeping my head low. 

“We need to get you inside without being noticed,” Dad says while avoiding asking me any further questions.“Tim get her back safely, Damian and I will do damage control.”

“No!”

I grip my Dad’s shirt with my one good hand.

“P-please don’t go after her!Please don’t!T-this is my fault!”

Dad and the boys eyeball me with serious deducting expressions, but Dad is the one who sighs and nods in agreement.However, I don’t think I’ve avoided explanations but I know he won’t go after her now that I’ve begged.

“Alright, we’ll only do damage control for the Gala.”

“Wait,” Damian pipes up, “I need to know!”

Damian begins to race after her but I catch him with my good arm pulling him back.

“Damian please,” I plead.“For once in your life listen to me.”

“(Y/n), what’s going on?” he mutters so only I can hear.

“Discussions will come later.For right now I need you, Tim, to get her back to the room and cleaned up.”

“Sure thing,” he nods.

Dad gives me one more glance before leaving me in Tim’s care as he and Damian make their way back to the Gala.Tim takes off his suit jacket and places it over my shoulders. 

“Come on, we have to go through an employee exit somewhere,” Tim says leading me out of the garden.

I hum while keeping my head down, I follow Tim until he finds an unlocked door in the back that we go through and we discretely make it back to our room without being seen.When we enter the room I hand Tim back his jacket and I completely avoid eye contact.

“Hey,” he places a hand on my back and kneels to my height.“What’s the matter?”

I feel like I want to talk to him, but I can’t.This is my burden to bear, and I have to protect them all.

“Okay,” he nods.“Why don’t we get cleaned up and I can fix your wounds?Maybe after that I’ll try to find us some snacks.The finger food downstairs was bleh.”

I have a soft laugh but I turn away to grab my pajamas then go into the bathroom.I take a quick shower washing the blood and dirt off of me then get out and carefully get dressed.By the time I’m finished Tim knocks to come in.I open the door and he comes in to help bandage my neck and abdomen.

“It doesn’t look as bad as I thought,” he mentions.“You gave Talia a run for her money; I mean I knew that you and Damian were training but I didn’t know you were this intense.You’re so young, what else are you hiding?”

“Tim,” I spoke up as he attached binding tape to my neck, “I know what you’re trying to do, Mother uses this tactic sometimes.It’s how she was able to be with Daddy for a short amount of time.”

Tim finishes binding my wounds then turns me around to face him.He tips my chin up to look at him in his baby blue eyes. 

“Squirt, something is eating you and I know you want to tell me something but you’re afraid.It’s okay to be afraid, I get it believe me I do.But you don’t want to bottle it up so much or you may do something you might regret.”

“I already did Tim,” I mumble while trying to hold back tears.“I…”

My lip begins to tremble as the tears began flowing.I try to bite my tongue to stop the tears but reliving the brief moment of nearly killing my dad came flooding back.Had he not been as skilled as he is, I would’ve killed him.Suddenly Tim hugs me to his chest and he lets me cry into his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean too,” I cry.

“It’s okay (Y/n),” he rubs my back.“It’s going to be alright.We’re not mad at you, all we care about is that you’re safe.”

“B-but that’s my job Tim,” I mumble.

“What do you mean?”

He pulls me away to wipe away my tears.I sniff trying to pull myself together thinking about what I should say.

“I…it’s hard to explain Tim.I don’t know what to say.”

“Hey,” he rubs my shoulder, “it’s been a long night.Why don’t we just take it easy and watch a movie?I think I can call for room service and get some real food.”

“Okay.”

Sometime later Dad and Damian came back to find me eating another piece of pizza while Tim had snoozed off.I had covered him with a blanket so he wouldn’t get cold.

“Did you leave me any?” Damian asks.

I push the box towards him and he grabs a slice for himself.Wiping my hands on my napkin I notice that Dad was removing his bow tie then grabs his clothes and goes into the bathroom without saying anything or even looking at me.

“Stop sulking,” Damian says.

“I’m not sulking.”

“Yes you are.”

“You do it all the time Damian.”

Damian scoffs while going over to his suitcase to change out of his suit and into his pajamas.I nibble on another piece of pizza until he comes in front of the TV and crosses his arms over his chest.Tilting my head I try to focus on the show.

“Father’s taking a shower, so I want you to tell me what happened out there while he’s not around.”

“Damian, please leave me alone,” I mess with a piece of pepperoni.

“I saw you,” he mentions.“After we took out the shooter, I saw you fighting Mother.I haven’t seen you fight like that before, not even when you and I spar with Jason.”

“Damian,” I gain the courage to look him in the eye.“Do you remember when we made that pact before Mother dropped us off with Daddy?”

He sighs slightly, “Yes.”

“What did we say we had to do?”

“Trust each other no matter what.But how can I do that when you’re hiding things from me?From Father even?”

“I trust you Damian,” I try to convince him, “even if we have our differences, I trust you.Please just do the same for me.”

He takes a moment to think over what I said.I could feel his reluctance, but he eventually gives in and nods his head.He picks up another piece of pizza then sits next to me on the bed and we continue to watch TV.As time passed Damian began getting sleepy as well and he fell asleep next to me.He began softly snoring and I was smushed between him and Tim.Carefully I get up from the bed and move to place the blanket over Damian as well.

As he sleeps I gently pet his hair, happy that he’s safe and not with Mother.I did my job, but in turn he noticed the other side of me.

“(Y/n),” my Dad calls softly.

Hesitantly I turn around to see him standing there in sweatpants and a shirt obviously ready for bed, but something in his eyes bothered him.Gulping I approach him slowly and follow him out to the balcony on the other side of the room.He hands me my jacket before we step outside to speak in private.

Neither of us speak a word, time stood still as we tried to find the right words to say to each other.A heavy sigh leaves his lips before he turns to look at me.

“(Y/n)—”

“I’m sorry Daddy!” I blurt out holding in the oncoming tears.“I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to attack you!It was just an impulse and I couldn’t stop myself…I’ll try harder next time—please just don’t send me away—”

“Whoa whoa, slow down,” he kneels in front of me.“Take a deep breath.” 

I heave in a shaky breath and let it out it.

“Why would you think that I would send you away?”

“B-because,” I wipe my eye, “I tried to kill you.I didn’t mean to, I don’t want to go back home with Mother so she can drill it into my head to be the…”

“Be the what?”

Turning my head I stare at the closed doors immediately thinking of Damian.He’s the whole reason for my existence, the reason I was told to live.

“Damian right?” he questions.

“I’m supposed to be his weapon,” I mutter under my breath.“I was only born and raised to protect Damian and my family at all costs; I was basically supposed to be Mother and how she caters to Grandfather.That’s why I attacked Mother tonight; I saw her as a threat then my mind just switched.I lose sight of everything around me until I find my target.”

More tears follow but I didn’t frown.

“I wanted to protect my family,” I turn to face him, “you, Tim, and Damian.It was impulse, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I don’t like being this way, I don’t want to be evil.I want to be semi-normal, not an assassin.”

Strong arms pull me into a tight hug, Dad rubs my hair and kisses my hairline.

“(Y/n), sweetheart, you don’t ever have to worry about going back to your mother.Understand?”

I bury my face in his neck and clutch his shirt.

“I am not upset with you, and you didn’t hurt me,” he explains.“You just surprised me is all.You admitting that you don’t want to be an assassin shows that you are not evil.”

I pull away, “I’m not?”

“No,” he shakes his head.“Far from it.You risked your life to protect us, when we are the ones who should be protecting you.”

I rub my eyes, “I’m a Wayne, we protect others not ourselves.”

He cracks a small smile.“That’s right, you are a Wayne.You always will be.No matter what you do you will always be loved in this family, you and all of your brothers.”

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Can we keep this between us please?I don’t want Damian to know.”

He ponders the thought for a moment before nodding.“Sure.Thank you for telling me this, I know it must’ve been tough.”

“Yeah,” I mutter.“I just know how she is and how she can get to you and Damian easily.”

“After what I saw tonight, I’m willing to think twice.”

I wrap my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

“I love you Daddy.”

“I love you too,” he rubs my back then picks me up.“It’s late, let’s get some sleep.We’ve got to fly home tomorrow.”

I feel my own eyes becoming heavy not only from crying, but from the tough night.I mumble something inaudible as he carries me back into the room and tucks me in between my brothers. 

Bruce admires his sleeping children who are now sleeping peacefully.In his chest he felt a newfound pride in his kin, especially his youngest in that moment she opened up just a little more to let him into her own little heart.


	4. Burn On Ice

“Good practice today (Y/n),” my coach Gwen smiles.“Do you think you’re ready for the competition this Saturday?”

“I guess,” I shrug.“I just wish I could’ve got the song I wanted to dance to, but my second choice is nice.Do you think it’s alright that I’m skating out of my age group?”

“Oh your routine is going to be a winner, I’m sure of it.You’re much more advanced for your age so putting you in the under ten group would be ludacris.Are you having your family come for support?”

“Um,” I ponder.“Hopefully.Daddy’s usually busy with work, and my older brothers too.I’ve got a little plan to try and rally them together especially since they don’t know about this.”

“I hope it works, you deserve an audience for this debut.”

“Thank you.I’ll see you Saturday.”

Waving goodbye to my coach I go into the locker room to put up my skates and grab my backpack then make my way out of the ice rink building.I was hoping that Alfred was a little late because practice ran a little longer today, and I know that he had to take Damian to a lunch with Dad with some business clients.I wanted to make it to the arcade that was next door before anyone found out what I was doing. 

Luckily Alfred was not there yet so I go into the arcade to play a few pinball machines before he arrives.Just as I was about to win the high score I was distracted by Damian leaning on the machine blocking my view.

“Hey!I was just about to beat the high score!”

“Too bad, we need to get going.”

Rolling my eyes, I pickup my backpack then follow him out to the car where Dad was waiting with the door open.

“Did you have a good time?” he asks as we climb in the car.

“Yeah,” I nod, “until Damian made me lose my high score.”

“Come now, don’t get upset over meaningless things.”

“You’re being mean today, more than usual.”

“Am not, just tired.”

“Then skip patrol tonight.”

“Can’t,” Dad says, “we caught wind that Two-Face is going to pull a heist Downtown.”

“Well isn’t that a pain, crime waits for no one.Can I come?”

“No,” they both say.

“Come on!When can I be on a patrol?”

“(Y/n),” Dad warns, “we’ve been over this.”

“No it’s a double standard; Damian gets to go out every night.I’m getting rusty.”

“I don’t think you’re ready for it at this time.I already have to worry about Damian, I don’t want to worry about you too.”

“I can take care of myself,” Damian mutters.

“Fine,” I groan not wanting to start an argument. 

Alfred pulls up to the mansion and we get out of the car then go into our rooms; well I go to my room while Dad and Damian go to the Batcave.I put my backpack away after I pull out my outfit for the competition.It’s an orange and red fade from top to bottom dress that flares at the thighs. 

I smile to myself thinking about how I found something that I enjoy doing, and it doesn’t involve the family business.No killing, no fighting, just good sport; I enjoy being more creative.Though it would be nice to take some frustration out on criminals.I hang my dress in the closet in between my coats to hide it then I turn on my radio playing the song I will skate to.

Burn, from the musical Hamilton, was a beautiful song that held strong emotion of the character’s pain and my coach wants me to portray all the emotions in my routine.Dancing around the room I relax my expression and try to visualize myself being Elizabeth going through the situation Alexander put her in. 

Mid spin I hear a knock on my door and I stop abruptly but trip over my own feet.

“Wha—!”

I land on my side as the door opens.Leaning up I blow some loose hair out of my face to see Dick standing in the doorway with a lopsided smile.

“Hey (Y/n), what’cha doing?”

“Just listening to music,” I get up and turn off my radio.“What’s up?”

“Well, I know I’ve been busy lately and I haven’t seen you in a while so I wanted to see if you wanted to spend some time with me.”

Smiling I run over to Dick and he picks me up and hugs me to his chest while I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him tight.He doesn’t come around much since he has his own place on the other side of the city, he and Dad don’t see eye to eye lately; same with Jason, he kind’ve stays away too.

“I miss you,” I say.

“I know,” he kisses the side of my head.“But I’m here now.We can do whatever you want.”

“Hm,” I pull back and ponder.“I need you to help me with something.”

“What is it?” he raises a brow.

“My friend is competing this Saturday in the Figure Skating Competition and she gave me tickets to go.I want to go and I want you all to go with me.”

“Figure skating?I didn’t know you liked to watch figure skating.”

I shrug my shoulders, “Something new I like.Can you help me convince everyone to come, we don’t get together often, it could be a nice family time thing.”

Dick examines my face as I give him my most convincing cute look.He breathes out while giving me a smile.

“Alright, I’ll rally the troops.How could I say no to you?”

He boops my nose and I push it away playfully while laughing. 

“Can we still hang out though?”

“Absolutely, what do you want to do?”

“Help me level up in Overwatch!”

“Overwatch?Since when do you play video games?”

“Since I saw Damian play it and I want to beat him when we go into a Death Match.”

“I guess it’s better than you two actually killing each other.Alright let’s play.”

“Yay!”

I jump out of his arms then go to turn on my PS4 then jump on my bed to get ready to play.Dick takes a seat next to me then proceeds to watch me play Overwatch and give me pointers as I play.Soon enough, he’s talking about getting the game too then playing it with me at times.

“Now if we can convince Jason to play he would be a great Reaper.”

“Yeah no kidding,” Dick chuckles.“Let’s focus on leveling you up so you can surprise Damian with your ult.”

“Yosh!”

Dick laughs while shaking his head as I imitate Hanzo’s voice line.

***

Dick makes his way down into the Batcave where he finds Bruce and Damian suiting up getting ready to leave on patrol.

“Dick,” Bruce greets.“Are you going with us tonight?”

“No,” he shakes his head.“I’m just hanging out with (Y/n) tonight.Damian want to skip tonight—”

“Not going to happen Grayson.”

Dick squints his eyes at Damian but brushes off the rude comment.

“Well before you go Bruce I want to talk to you.”

“Is it urgent?”

“No that’s why I came down here to talk to you,” he says sarcastically.

“What is it?”

“(Y/n) wants to go to the Figure Skating Competition this Saturday with all of us.She has tickets so we can watch her friend compete.”

“What friend?” Damian questions. 

“Don’t you know some of her friends?” Dick asks.

“We aren’t in the same class, so no I don’t keep track of her friends.”

“Figures.Look I know that this isn’t what we typically prefer, but (Y/n) is excited about it and she wants us all to go as a family.Bruce you take her and Damian to all of your business events, let’s take some time to tolerate each other for a day.Not too much to ask for free tickets.”

“We’ll see—”

“No Bruce!” Dick exclaims.“Give me an answer now, because we both know when you say ‘we’ll see’ it means no.Come on do this for (Y/n) she really wants to go.”

Bruce ponders the thought for a moment.Perhaps it couldn’t hurt to have a family outing, as long as we can all be civil.

“Alright.”

“Don’t I get a say?” Damian quips.

“We are all going to do this for your sister.She sat through you outsmarting Carpenter Enterprises last week, so it’s her turn now.”

“Whatever,” Damian crosses his arms over his chest.

“Then it’s settled.I’ll let her know.”

Dick makes his way back to (Y/n)’s room when he runs into Tim who was coming out of his room wearing an expression of dread.

“What’s wrong?”

“(Y/n) asked me if I can go to the skating competition this Saturday.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“It doesn’t sound fun,” he mumbles while scratching his head.

“She looked you in the eye didn’t she,” I smirk.

“She’s too cute to refuse!”

“That just leaves Jason.”

“Leaves Jason what?”

Jason walks from behind Dick while removing his domino.

“That was fast,” Dick points out.

“(Y/n) called me and said it was an emergency.Where is she?”

“In her room.”

“Don’t go!” Tim exclaims.

“Tim hush!” Dick shushes him.

Jason shrugs his shoulders as he makes his way into (Y/n)’s room.

“He’s a goner,” Tim sighs.“Why were we cursed with such a cute little sister?”

Dick rolls his eyes, “I know the horror.”

Suddenly (Y/n)’s door opens and Jason comes back out only to lean on the closed door.

“Whoa…” both brothers breath as Jason groans.

“Took ya down too huh?” Tim asks.

“That puppy dog look is lethal,” Jason complains.

“Hm, if she can take down Jason in under a minute, just imagine when she gets older.”

“No!”

***

“Hey what’s taking you so long in there?!” Damian pounds on my door.“This is your idea so hurry up!”

“We’ve got time Damian!Go wake up Jason if you need something to do!”

I was rushing to get my outfit on and partly fixing my hair.I didn’t want to give it away so after my outfit was on, I pull on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt to hide it underneath.Everything was ready, I had the tickets, my outfit, and my skates are at the rink in the locker room.All I need to do is get everyone up and ready.I make my way down into the kitchen to grab my granola bar, which is actually a chocolate chip Chewy bar, and a glass of orange juice.

“That Chewy is not good for you (Y/n),” Tim comments while taking the juice from me.

“Hey!I was going to use that!”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna get us both a cup, calm down.”

I pout while taking a seat at the bar while Tim grabs us both a glass of orange juice.

“Where’s Dick?He said he was going to come.”

“He was getting out of the shower when I came downstairs.He should be ready to go in a few minutes.”

“What about—”

“I’m here squirt,” Jason walks in and pulls me into a side hug.“This competition better be entertaining or I won’t be training you for a week.”

“You’re training her?” Tim asks.

“We’ve been sparring, Jason knows how I was trained so he helps me adapt.Plus he knows when I don’t want him to go easy on me like you would.”

“I would keep up with you,” Tim mentions.“I just know when to let up.”

“Maybe you can spar with me next time.”

“Is everyone ready?” 

Dad walks in while setting his jacket on a nearby chair.

“For the most part,” Jason answers.“Just waiting for Pretty Bird and the Demon.”

“Hey, you said we were all going to get along today,” I elbow Jason.

“Don’t worry squirt we are.”

“Especially since you went to all of the trouble to plan this,” Dad kisses my cheek.

The rest of the family enters the dining area and Alfred announces that the car is ready.Feeling giddy I rush into the car before anyone else ready to give them a real shock.

***

“I don’t think they gave us the right amount of tickets,” Dick mentions.

“Oh well,” I shrug my shoulders.“We have front row seats; I can stand, I want to watch up close.”

“Sweetheart you can sit in my lap, it’s alright,” Dad says.

“Whoa, check out those girls over there,” Jason mutters to Dick.“I think this is not going to be so boring after all.”

I roll my eyes as I notice the trainers helping their teen and adult students warm up on the ice.Ah, forgot about that part.Out of the corner of my eye I notice my coach Gwen approaching us; oh no please don’t give me away.

“Ah (Y/n) there you are.”

“You know this woman?” Damian questions.

“I’ve been looking all over for you—oh is this your family?”

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” Dad says while extending his hand.“I’m—”

“Bruce Wayne,” Gwen cuts him off while shaking his hand.“It’s nice to meet you.”

“So how do you know (Y/n)?” he questions.

“(Y/n) goes to school with my niece Sarah, whom is the reason I’m looking for you (Y/n).Sarah is getting anxious and wants to back out of the competition.”

_‘Nice cover Gwen.’_ “Not again.Daddy, can I go and talk to Sarah?”

“Will they even let you back there?”

“I’ll get her in, no worries.”

“Alright but don’t be too long.”

“Wait a minute!” Damian exclaims.“You drag us out here only so you can leave?I could’ve—”

Dick covers Damian’s mouth with his hand and gives him a low warning.

“Go ahead (Y/n),” Dick nods.

I smile up at Dick while I follow Gwen towards the the back.

“Thank you for not giving me away Gwen,” I say while going to my locker and pull out my skates.

“I don’t see why you didn’t tell them about the competition before.”

“If I didn’t make sure they were here myself and they sat down, then they may not have made it.If I just tell them to come to a practice, they could forget and miss it.My dad and brothers are busy with their lives and school, so it just took a little bit more effort to get them here.”

I take off my jeans and shirt revealing my red and orange outfit to Gwen.

“Perfect color for this song,” she comments.

“I thought so too.I’m nervous, I’ve never done something like this before.”

“You’ll do great honey.”

We make our way to the waiting area where others were warming up.

“If only Alfred was here to help me get my hair right.”

“I can arrange that.”

Gwen goes around the corner and within seconds she leads Alfred into the waiting area.What…that was fast.

“Gwen you weren’t supposed to tell them!”

“That’s where you’re mistaken Miss (Y/n),” Alfred says.“There’s nothing that goes on with you children that I don’t know about,” he winks.“I didn’t tell the others, frankly I would enjoy seeing their reactions when they see you perform.”

I run up and hug him, “You’re the best Alfred.”

“I’m just doing my job dear,” he pats my back.“Now let’s fix you up right quick.”

“Is everyone still here?”

“Yes, I provided snacks so they can keep occupied.Though I do hope you go on soon, they are questioning where you are.”

“I think I’m last, but could you please help me with my hair?”

“Of course,” he smiles.“Don’t worry I’ll keep the boys at bay.”

“Thank you Alfred.”

***

“Where is (Y/n)?The last person is about to start?” Tim asks.

“Her friend Sarah is probably the one going last and wanted to give her extra encouragement,” Alfred mentions.

“Hmph, this is a waste of time,” Damian broods.“She drags us here only to ditch us.”

“Now Damian be nice,” Dick scolds.

“No, she should’ve sat here through this thing with us!”

“Damian, that’s enough,” Bruce cuts in.“It’s almost over just keep your voice down.”

**Our final contestant is making her first debut on the ice.Skating to ‘Burn’ welcome (Y/n) Wayne.**

“What?” Damian ponders.

“What did that lady say?” Jason asks.

Alfred chuckles at the reactions of the others as I skate out onto the ice.I could see the reactions of my family; a mixture of shock and pride.Giving them a small wave and a smile I set up in the middle of the ice rink.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OEpShB50cRA>

**Watch this video**

The cheer and whistles from my family made the smile on my face grow as I took another lap around the rink waving at the crowd then circle over to my family and slapping their extended hands in a high-five.I could hear Dick and Tim giving me praise while Jason whistles.I go back into the waiting area to wait for my score on the screen.

Watching the numbers slowly go up was nerve racking.I felt that my turns and axels were on point, but I’m not built like the other skaters in the competition.I’m the youngest and the smallest, I hope that my form was strong and added the emotion to the routine.

**Final Score: 117.50**

“You did it!” Gwen exclaims while shaking me out of excitement.

“I did?!How is that possible?!”

“Because you were amazing!”

Other skaters came over to congratulate me and give me praise for my performance.I smile so big as the reality sets in, my first competition and I win!I beat out a higher age group by a whole pointand my family was here to see it.I look out from the waiting area and see my family across the way still cheering, even Damian was clapping. 

As the medals were passed out to us I spoke with a few other skaters who want to train with me some time and give me pointers.When it all started to simmer down I grab my clothes and skates then head out to the entrance where everyone was waiting for me.First my brothers bombarde me with hugs, except for Damian who gave me a pat on the shoulder.Dad then lifts me into his arms and kisses my cheek.

“How come you didn’t tell us?” he asks.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, especially since everyone is so busy lately.I didn’t think I was good enough until Gwen entered me into the competition.After she did I had to make sure you got here to watch by having Dick help me convince you.”

“Aw (Y/n),” Dick comments, “we’ll try harder to make it to your meets.”

“Yeah squirt,” Jason pokes my sides.“I’ll take ya a few times if I can.”

“Why so you can get a date?” Damian smirks.

“Shut up Demon!”

Jason messes up Damian’s hair while we laugh at them scuffle.I turn to Alfred and poke him playfully.

“Thank you Alfred.”

“You are quite welcome Miss (Y/n).”

“How about dinner on me tonight?” Dad suggests.“Let’s celebrate your win.Anything you want.”

“Hm,” I ponder.“I liked that Italian place we went to on that business brunch meeting.”

“Italian it is.”

“Yay!”

I jump down and smack Damian’s arm.

“Race ya to the car!”

“You got a head start brat!”

The others laugh while the two youngest indulge in their race to the car.


	5. Grounded

“Excuse me?”

I turn to see a tall man looking at me with a humble smile.

“Are you (Y/n) Wayne by chance?”

Those dark eyes, tall form, I knew him immediately so I jump up and extend my hand.

“Yes I am!I can’t believe it, you’re Yuzuru Hanyu!”

He chuckles but nods before shaking my hand.

“It is nice to meet you (Y/n).My coach was telling me how there was an amazing young child who had intense skill, so I wanted to meet you.”

“Really?” I beam.“B-but who told your coach?”

“I did.”

Gwen walks up beside us with her hands behind her back.

“Gwen?What is this?”

She chuckles to herself.

“Well, you’re excelling at each challenge I give you, so I wanted you to learn from one of the best skaters I’ve had the pleasure of knowing.”

“Learn?”

“Yes,” Yuzuru nods.“If I may train with you, we can hone your skills as a single skater.”

“You mean it?” 

When he nods again, I felt like there were stars in my eyes as I beam with excitement.

“Yes yes yes, and definitely yes!”

I was giddy inside, I not only met one of my all-time favorite skaters, but he wants to train with me.Me!Oh I can’t wait to tell Dad and my brothers!

“Then it is settled.We will begin training on Monday.”

I bow out of respect.“Thank you so much Hanyu-san.”

“Yuzuru is fine, though I do appreciate your attempt at Japanese etiquette.”

“I’m still working on it.”

After exchanging goodbyes I gather my gear and my hoodie then look in the bleachers hoping that Dad was here to pick me up, but he wasn’t.Not that I’m surprised, I caught wind that there was a lady he was seeing, possibly someone from the office.He hasn’t brought her around yet and I think its to not scare her off with by introducing her to his two kids.

At the front of the building I didn’t see Alfred or the car.I reach into my jacket and pull out my phone and click open my calendar.

**Thursday**

_4pm-6pm- Skating Practice_

_6:30pm- Dinner with Stockholders_

“Aww, I forgot.”

I click over to try and call Alfred but my phone dies mid call.Groaning to myself I look up to see the sun slowly disappearing behind the tall buildings, if I don’t get home soon I’ll be caught in the night where all the criminals take over.However, I don’t fear the criminals, they would learn to fear me if they cross me.After all, who would be so smart as to think a six-year-old could take down anyone three times her size or age?As much as Dad wants to keep me away from the crime fighting, I can’t help but feel an urge to do something about the crime in this city.All of the things I’ve done in the past, the bad in me wants to seek retribution, like Jason did.However, Jason and my other brothers agree with Dad about keeping me away from the dangers at night.

Walking down the streets I hear a faint struggle in the distance, probably a fightbetween rival gangs, however I hear a familiar sheen of a blade that’s lightweight and takes skill to master.Instantly I run towards the sound of the brawl and hide behind a nearby dumpster and peak around to see the situation.

“I’m not turning over my cargo for that price!”

“Oh I believe,” the blade pressed against the dealers throat, “it’s just enough.”

“Do you think I’m so stupid that I came alone?” the dealer smirks.

The man with the blade laughs.His laugh seemed vaguely familiar; switching covers I caught a glimpse of the three scars etched across his face.

“Of course not, but would you be so naive to think that I wouldn’t have eliminated the threat before I arrived?”

The dealer visibly gulps beneath the blade.I quickly pull on my hood, grateful that I wore black, then I grab my staff from my backpack.

“H-hey man, it don’t gotta be like ‘dis,” the dealer tries to reason.

Creeping through the shadows I try to get in a good spot to intercept the situation.

“Hmph, either you accept the deal my employer offered or I will sever the deal along with your head.I really hope you agree because a death would be bad for future business.”

“O-Okay okay!That price is good!”

“That’s better.”

The dealer hands out a card to the swordsman while rubbing his throat.The swordsman lowers his blade but does not sheath it.

“H-here’s the load number and the dock to pickup the shipment.”

“Pleasure doing business with you sir.Oh the code for the lock is?”

“It’s on the back of the card.”

Flipping the card over the swordsman smirks then a sinister gleam shows in his eyes.

“Thank you.”

Then he raises his sword to strike, but I grab a nearby trashcan lid and throw it knocking the blade away.Using my staff I pole vault into the air then twirl the staff in the air to build momentum then bring it down to swipe across the swordsman’s face, giving the dealer a chance to try and run away.He heads for his car but I land on top of the car, grab his head, and slam it into the door a few times until he’s unconscious.Leaving him I go to grab the card that was dropped only to be halted by a blade coming dangerously close to my hand.

Kicking off the ground I land against his chest then flip backwards while kicking him in the chin.The man stumbles back over a trash can and hits his head against the brick wall.Charging at him head on I deliver multiple strikes to his upper torso and face until he caught the last punch and twists my left arm.Following the twist I kick his knee out releasing my arm and swinging it back around hitting his face again down into a nearby crate.I flip over and land in between his shoulder blades instantly cutting off his mobility for a short time.

He was unmoving for a few moments which gave me time to check his arm tattoo; sure enough he was the ex-assassin, Tong as I recall, now working in a new trade.I walk over to pick up the card that was dropped only to have my hand run through by something sharp.

“Ah!”

Gripping my wrist I see that it was run through by a small arrow.Growling I turn to face Tong who was struggling to get up from the ground and reaching for his sword.

“You…fight well,” he spits the blood from his mouth onto the ground in front of him.“Who…who are y—”

I cut him off with an axe kick to the back of the head knocking him unconscious. 

“Your worst nightmare.”

Tong always was a nuisance, but a great asset when he was under our employment.However, his greed got the better of him and he chose the best window to escape and hide from us.My last mission before we were shipped off to live with Dad was for me to hunt him down and kill him; however, I didn’t get the chance to carry it out.

I need to get him secure, he can’t be allowed to roam free.Eyeing the dealer’s car I head over pop the trunk and low and behold there is some rope and tape in the trunk.Regardless that I had an arrow through my hand, I made quick work of both Tong and the dealer.I grab the card then scour the rooftops and make my way towards G.C.P.D.

***

“She hasn’t answered her phone.This is becoming a bad habit, where is she?” Bruce questions Alfred.

“I am not sure sir, I assumed that she was with you, since you needed her opinion about the Scottsway reports.She did not arrive with Master Damian when he came home from school. ”

“What?”

Bruce thinks about where his daughter might be so he opens his phone to check his calendar.Sure enough, he missed the notification that (Y/n) had a skate meet today and he was supposed to pick her up, but he was side-tracked.

“Damn, she was at her skate class,” Bruce rubs his temple.

“Good heavens,” Alfred gasps, “I completely forgot!I’ll go there right now to see if she’s still waiting there.”

“Please call Dick and Jason, maybe she called and she is with one of them.”

“Yes sir, I see you must tend to Miss Samantha.”

“Don’t do that Alfred.”

“Please sir, you have a guest to tend to I need to find your daughter.”

***

“Sss ah!”

I break off one end of the arrow and pull the other half through my hand.The wound stings, but I think it missed the bones and major tendons and it was deep.I rip off the end of my pant leg and wrap my bloody hand temporarily until I get home. 

It was late before I finally make it up the driveway of the estate and notice Dad’s sports car is out of the garage: he has company.Nearing the door I first tuck my injured hand in my pocket then reach to open it but the door opens by a worrisome Alfred.

“Miss (Y/n)!” he kneels in front of me.“Are you alright my dear?”

“Yes Alfred, I can find my way home.”

He ushers me in and reaches to take my backpack but I hug it to myself.

“Please forgive my aloofness Miss (Y/n), I was unaware that you had a skate meet today.”

The worry and guilt in his voice made me forgive him instantly, everyone makes mistakes and Alfred usually is on top of things.I think Dad’s meeting and whoever is here kept him distracted.

“It’s okay Alfred, I’m fine really.I tried to call but my phone died on me.I’m just going go clean up, where’s Damian?”

“I believe in his room Miss.”

“Thanks Alfred.”

I make my way towards the stairs when the light from the gallery caught my eye.I could hear voices from in there and it peaks my curiosity.In the room I see Dad’s diagram of pending projects from Wayne Corp was displayed, and there is a tall blonde woman speaking with Dad and Damian.When I get a look of her face, I immediately begin analyzing her and I’m not impressed.

“You’re finally home,” Damian alerts them.

All eyes were on me in the doorway; Dad’s eyes widen as he sees me standing in the doorway but holds his tongue to question me.

“Bruce, who might they be?”

“I’m Damian and that’s (Y/n), we are his—”

“My wards.”

_*Wards?What, we’re his children!Is he…ashamed?*_

“That’s twice you’ve surprised me tonight,” the woman says.

“Damian and (Y/n) had a difficult life...and I don't want those vultures in the press corps descending on them just yet.So we've been—”

“Keeping us a secret,” Damian finishes.

“Only until the paperwork is finalized. Then we'll proudly announce the newest additions to our family.I should have told you, Samantha, but…”

“No, there's nothing to apologize for,” she grabs Damian’s face roughly.“You take in these unfortunate children and give them a chance at a better life.”

“Hey!” I snap and swat her hand away from Damian.“Don’t touch my brother!”

“(Y/n)!” Dad exclaims.

“Ugh, lively one isn’t she?”

“Don’t look down your fake nose at us lady!”

“Fake?!”

“(Y/n) that’s enough!”

“No I don’t like her, she’s just using you to get you to fund her next facelift and terrible nose job.Honestly Samantha did you really think no one could tell that you had a botch boob job, especially since you did one at a time, then you a nip and tuck.Oh, and that botox is doing nothing for your facial structure.”

“What an impudent little—”

“(Y/n),” Dad interrupts, “I think it’s time that you go to your room.Now.”

“Fine,” I scoff.“I’ll leave.Nice meeting you Samantha, hope to see your same nose next time.”

I leave the gallery and go to my room where I can clean up and fix my hand.I take a quick shower then work on fixing my hand.I was used to this type of pain but it didn’t sting any less.After sanitizing and treating it, I grab gauze and bindings then wrap my hand.When I’m done I grab a long sleeve shirt that covers my hands and some sweats.Just as I get ready to go downstairs and grab something to eat my door opens and there stands Damian.

“Father wants to speak with you.”

“How much trouble am I in?”

“You’ll probably be grounded like me.”

I walk towards the kitchen with Damian following me.

“I’m not wrong Damian, especially since no one picked me up from the rink.”

“That may be, but Father is still not used to your decimation skills.You usually don’t analyze someone, at least not that much out loud.”

“Oh I do at times, but no one has really caught me on it.”

“What made this time different?”

“I don’t know,” I sigh.“I didn’t like that he called us his wards.”

“We basically are, that shouldn’t bother you.What did you expect?”

“Look can’t I just be upset that Daddy is basically ashamed…to let that woman come in here and grab you like that.‘Unfortunate children’, the only unfortunate thing is how much Daddy likes her and how she’s trying to con him for a nose job.”

Damian snickers under his breath as we enter the kitchen and I see Dad sitting at the island with some popcorn.Is my grounding going to be theatrical?

“(Y/n) we need to talk,” Dad says.

“Daddy, I’m sorry if I embarrassed you but I don’t like Samantha.She has no right to come in here and call us unfortunate children, and look down her botox face at us like we’re—” 

“Slow down (Y/n), she wasn’t looking down on you.”

“Yes she was,” I grab an apple out of the fridge.

“I’m sorry that I forgot to come to your practice, and for not picking you up, but that does not mean that you get to insult Samantha and embarrass her.”

“I didn’t insult her, I call it like I see it.She’s just looking for another rich man to fund her next surgery.Seriously whoever her doctor is, needs to be arrested for botch jobs.”

“Sir,” Alfred interrupts.“Come look at this.”

Dad and Damian walk over to the TV and on the news is a huge police bust of human trafficking.There was SWAT and police officers flooding the docks opening a bin that held nearly a hundred women who were set to be sold.

_“This is a huge bust for G.C.P.D. Not only were they able to intercept the sale of human trafficking from an anonymous tip, but authorities have finally caught James Griney, an affiliate of the Falcone Family, but also Tong Saejong a bruiser from a rival gang who is suspected to have killed two men who were also at the scene and the victims identities are yet to be revealed.Is this the work of the Notorious Batman, or the other local vigilantes?Stay tuned for more updates.”_

“Damian was that you?” Dad asks.

“Me, no I came home after school.”

“But you were sleeping, is this why you were tired?”

“Why do you think it was me?Ask Pennyworth I was here the whole time!”

“Indeed sir, he was,” Alfre chimed in.

“Hmm,” he ponders.“Possibly Jason, he knows about business around the docks.”

“Who cares who did it?” I pipe up.“Doesn’t it matter that many women were saved from being forced into prostitution?”

“How do you know so much about this?” Dad asks me.

“Father we know a lot more than you give us credit for,” Damian crosses his arms.

“Maybe, and yes you are right (Y/n).I just would like to know who is in the city.”

“Turf war,” Damian smirks.

It felt good to hear them debate over who could have been the new vigilante in town.It makes me think that I could actually do some good along with them.However, I’m not ready to let them know that it was me just yet, I just got lucky tonight.I need to actually try and do this behind their backs for a time to see how well I can adapt to the crime of this city without killing someone; and hide my injuries.

Flexing my hand thats hidden in my sleeve, I realize that I need to be more cautious.What would Gwen say when she sees my hand, or Yuzuru?It will effect my form slightly when I go for poses.

“Wow it sounds like a capture the objective mission.I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“Not so fast young lady.”

I groan knowing what’s coming next.

“Daddy am I really in trouble after I had to walk home by myself?”

“Don’t try that,” his brow furrows.“You can’t get away from punishment.”

“So much for that,” I mutter under my breath.

“You’re grounded for a week; regardless of the circumstances, you know better than to act the way you did.No phone, no video games, no TV, no training with Damian or Jason.”

“Really all that for something that was not my fault?!That’s not fair!”

“And,” he crosses his arms over his chest, “no skating for the week.”

“No!Come on Daddy I just got a new opportunity to work with—”

“I don’t care!” his voice drops to the tone that was his alter ego.“I don’t want to hear anymore talk-back!This conversation is over (Y/n), go to your room.”

An exaggerated growl leaves my mouth as I throw my hands up and run to my room slamming the door.Yes, I’m throwing a tantrum and I don’t care.It’s not my fault that I was left at the skate rink, and it wasn’t my fault that Dad decided to bring home some woman that I don’t like.Sure I insulted her and embarrassed Dad but she should’ve kept her hands to herself and not grabbed Damian roughly.My protective instincts don’t go away, it’s my job to protect Damian.

Grounded, I’m grounded.Sure I can live without TV, a phone, and video games—I lived without it my whole life; but skating, why that?I just had a great opportunity arise for me to meet and train with one of my favorite skaters and this might’ve just blown it.

Burying my face in my pillow I think over today’s events and try and figure out how it could’ve went differently, but either way I don’t think it would’ve worked.Maybe tomorrow I’ll ask Alfred to call Gwen to let her know the situation, if I’m lucky Yuzuru will wait for me to come back.

***

It was a slow night for patrol, Batman and Robin decided to investigate who it was that made the bust earlier for G.C.P.D.Their investigation turned up empty, possible leads, but more dead ends than anything.Removing his cowl Bruce sits in front of the computer scanning over the data on the screen.

“Uneventful night sir?” Alfred asks.

“It seems so, but I guess with the bust criminals are hiding out tonight.”

“Well it is good that you returned early, you should get some rest yourself.”

“Where are the kids?”

“Master Damian went to sleep about an hour ago, the boy needs to go to bed earlier he is being caught falling asleep in class.”

“I’ve noticed.I’ll have a talk with him about how often he goes out on patrol.And (Y/n)?”

“She hasn’t come out of her room sir,” Alfred’s voice drops an octave.

“Do you think I was too harsh on her?”

“It is not my place sir, you are their father.”

“I’m asking you as a friend.”

Alfred pauses for a moment before he sighs heavily.

“Then to be frank, yes you were harsh on the girl.Sir, I understand that she had some choice words for Miss Samantha and it was not right by any means, however, (Y/n) had only arrived home by herself.First you did not go to her practice, then neither of us picked her up, then she arrives home late having traveled by herself through this city only to be met with a woman she’s never met before.Miss (Y/n) had a bad day, as most of us do once in a while.”

“And you suggest I don’t punish her?”

“That is your decision Master Bruce, again you are her father.I cannot convince you to do anything otherwise, but think about something from (Y/n)’s point of view.She’s never had a father in her life until now, and when someone like Miss Samantha comes in it would be typical that the girl feel, dare I say, jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Girls tend to cling to their fathers as boys cling to their mothers.Now (Y/n) might not take to kindly to the idea of another woman coming in and stealing her dear father’s attention.Especially since both children have not been here but a year.”

“I didn’t think of that.”

Alfred places a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Don’t overthink things Master Bruce, even the best parents make mistakes.Also please remember this, as I’ve suggested times before, they are still children not soldiers.Though they were already trained to be soldiers, both children in each’s own way, crave to have normality in their lives.”

“You’re right Alfred, you’re always right.”

He nods before turning to leave, “Now if you don’t require anything more, I shall retire.Before I forget you have a message from (Y/n)’s coach.”

“Thank you Alfred.”

***

A throbbing pain in my hand woke me up; groaning slightly I try to flex my fingers but it hurt because they were swollen.I should get some ice and try to take down the swelling, but I don’t want to give it away that I had something to do with last night.As I was beginning to stretch out when I heard a knock on my door.Before I could even say come in the door opens up and standing there is Dad.I’m shocked that he’s up so early.

“Sweetheart, are you awake?”

Groaning while stretching I mutter a small yes as he walks in and sits on the side of my bed.I tuck my hand beneath my pillow casually showing that I’m still just waking up.

“Listen about yesterday, I’ve been thinking that I was too harsh on you.”

“Does that mean I’m not grounded?” I grumble from the pillow.

“No you’re still grounded, you know you were wrong for last night.”He runs a hand through his hair while sighing.“However, I should have remembered that I was supposed to pick you up.I’m so sorry you were left by yourself, even though I know you can take care of yourself, I still worry very much.”

“I’m sorry Daddy,” I mumble.“I just…I didn’t like how that woman grabbed Damian.”

“I know.Let's forget about last night and move forward.So the conditions for your punishment will change slightly.”

“And that is?”

“You can still do your skating, but the other stuff stands.”

“Really?” I perk up.

He nods his head and I launch out to hug him around his neck ignoring the pain in my hand.

“Thank you thank you!”

He breathes a low chuckle and rubs my back.

“You’re welcome.”

“Are you going to come on Monday?”

“Yes, for sure this time.I need to meet this Mr. Hanyu.”

I pull away abruptly.

“How do you know about Yuzuru?”

“Your coach called and left me a message about it.I’m so proud of you.”

Dad smoothes my wild hair. 

“Why don’t you get freshened up and we can get some breakfast?Dick and Jason might be coming and I think they would love to hear about your exciting news.”

“Dick and Jason?Really?”

He nods his head and that’s enough to make me jump out of bed to freshen up and see my older brothers.Hopefully I can continue to hide the evidence of yesterday’s escapade, and get an inkling of who they really think the unknown vigilante is.

_‘This is going to be fun.’_


	6. Magic Is Not Real Part 1

“This is childish,” Damian crosses his arms.

“Oh come on this is going to be fun!”

“You are too easily amused,” he pinches my cheek.

“Hey!” I swat him.

“Come on guys,” Dick separates us, “no fighting.We are here to have a good time while Bruce is away, and I don’t want him to come back to see you two bruised up.”

“He’s going to see that anyway after you two—”

“Hush now, come on let’s have some fun.”

Dick leads us through the local fair towards the midway where we play multiple games of chance for silly prizes, which Damian wasn’t amused by, but he participates none the less.Then there are small rides that really aren’t safe, but that’s what makes them more fun!Dick mentions stories of when he was in the circus and how sometimes they would lease out rides and he would sneak onto them just before he would perform.

While he and Damian play the ring toss game I notice out of the corner of my eye a shadow standing off in the distance behind one of the stands.The amber glow of his eye focuses in our direction, but following his line of sight, he had his eyes set on Damian.I take a step in the shadow’s direction, but his form vanishes in thin air.

“What?” I whisper.

A hand places itself on my shoulder and I instantly grab the wrist and twist it out of instinct.

“Ah (Y/n)!What’s the matter with you?!” Damian rips his wrist from my grasp.

“S-sorry, I just…I thought I saw something.”

“What did you see?” Dick kneels next to me.

I look back over to the cart where I saw the shadow but it was long gone.

“I-I don’t know.Maybe I just had too much cotton candy.”

“I told you eating this junk was going to make you sick,” Damian scolds.

“Maybe, but it was worth it,” I give a weak smile.

“It is getting late, maybe we should head home.I’ve got work tonight.”

“Aww already?” I pout.

“Yes, come on they are going to close in about an hour and it’s a good idea to beat the traffic.”

Both Damian and I nod then gather our prizes and follow him towards the exit.On the way out I see a Fortune Teller stand and I tug Dick’s arm.

“Dick, can I go in there before we leave.”

“Fortune teller?” Damian scoffs.“You know that magic isn’t real and that’s just a waste of money and time.”

“Come on Damian, just try it.”

“Pfft, will you leave me alone for the next couple of days?”

“One day, I’ll even go easy on you when we play Overwatch tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

I clap my hands while dragging Damian with me towards the tent with Dick in tow.The moment we step into the tent I immediately feel a heaviness in my chest, but I refuse to let it show in my expression.Behind a crystal ball was a woman dressed in what I could assume was a fortune teller’s attire, she honestly looked more like a witch.There was a dark gleam in her eye as her lips twitch into a cat-like grin.

“Welcome curious children to Madame Malantha.Please sit down.”

“What fortune can you tell us?” I ask.

She motions to a small cauldron look alike signaling that she would like payment first.Dick pays for both me and Damian then she extends her hands towards both of us.

“Please, one of you give me your hand.”

Damian and I share a hesitant stare but participate with the reading.I go first and place my hand in hers.Madame Malantha’s hand was as cold as ice, my hand was too small to reach for her pulse so I could regulate that she was telling the truth.

“Demonstrate fortune teller,” Damian sarcastically demands.

“Behave,” Dick swats his shoulder.

Her eyes examine my hand and slowly her irises fade to an opaque color, she looks like an empty shell.

“Your aura is extraordinary young one,” her voice changes in pitch.“I see a soul that carries a heavy burden but you mask it behind your enthusiasm for a new life.Figuratively, and physically.”

My heart was beating fast in my chest but I held up my curious facade.Did she know what I was doing at night, and is she going to rat me out?

“Though small, your soul is strong, trained well,” she continues.“Beware the power you do possess child, though it is strong everything comes with a price.Be wise with your decisions otherwise your protective veil will be lost when the past choses to reemerge into your life.”

Her eyes return to normal as she releases my hand.

“Hm?Strange but okay.”

“Pfft you didn’t tell us anything about her.I told you this was a waste of time.”

“Is that so child of the Demon,” she quirks dangerously.“Then I suppose you would not like your fortune told.”

“Actually I think we had better get going,” Dick interrupts.“Thank you for your time.”

“Wait!” Damian pipes up.“What do you know about me?About us?”

“If you wish to know then give me your palm,” Madame Malantha extends her hand.

The room felt heavier than before, black spots were flashing across my vision and I blink a few times to clear it.

“I’ll amuse you,” Damian extends his right hand with a smugness about him.

As soon as their hands met her eyes fell opaque again then I saw the shadow from earlier lurking behind Madame Malantha, the amber glow of it’s eyes gleam sinisterly, involuntarily I grab Dick’s sleeve.

“You young Damian, have a weight on your shoulders that you will be forced to carry whether you know or not.You hide things, hide them from those who you deem worthy.”

The dark figure moves closer behind the Madame.

“Dick…” my voice cracks.

“What’s wrong?” he whispers next to me.

“D-do you see that?”

“Hm?”

The curious expression on his face tells me he doesn’t see what I’m seeing.My breath hitches in my throat and I feel my body freeze in place while Madame Malantha is still uttering non-coherent words to Damian. 

“See what (Y/n)?” Dick asks.

I see the faint smirk on the figure before it again fades to nothingness.

“I…”

“Soon child,” I finally could understand the Madame’s words, “soon you will understand.Your vengeance will be achieved, but tread lightly, you may lose a part of yourself along the way allowing for demons of the past to resurface.Be wise.”

“Hmph, didn’t really tell me a fortune more assumptions,” Damian brushes her off.“Come (Y/n), I told you this was a waste of time.”

Silently I follow Damian and Dick out of the tent but turn one last time to see the gypsy smile at me with dead eyes.I kept hold of Dick’s hand as we walk back to the car and he drives us back to the manor.Something doesn’t feel right, I cant shake this eerie feeling in my mind.

“Are you guys patrolling tonight?" I ask.

“Got to squirt,” Dick answers.“Crime waits for no one.”

“But this was family day so, why not just make up for it tomorrow night?” I try and make an excuse.

“I know (Y/n), but with Bruce gone, Batman needs to still show up here in Gotham so the connection can’t be made between the two.”

Sighing in defeat I lean against the window of the car getting lost in my thoughts. 

_*I have a bad feeling about this.*_

We arrive back at the manor and I head towards my bedroom ready to get to bed.I’ve still been sneaking out and doing my own patrol which consisted of me shadowing Batman and Robin, and it was starting to wear on me so I decided not to follow them tonight. 

Being a shadow, there were times where I was able to actually save Robin from the shadows and he could never pickup my trail.Up until now, the Dynamic Duo have had no luck in figuring out who I am.

Each day I was restitching my old assassin uniform into more of an eastern obi.My old red sash I used to wear I took apart the seams and recycled the cloth by sewing it into the back of the obi in the form of a dragon.I wanted to create my own identity, away from the assassin’s and I felt I was redeeming myself.

After settling myself, I climb into bed and try to calm myself of the eerie feeling.Something about what I saw was unsettling, as was the fortune teller’s words.I just hope that everything goes alright on tonight’s patrol.

***

From the shadows I watch as Robin is fighting one of Two-Face’s thugs.Reinforcements were on their way from the warehouse, some taking aim with rifles.Sneaking around the main area I hug the walls as I drop down behind the snipers and swiftly knock them out. 

In the distance Robin cries out in pain, gaining my immediate attention.Batman is being overrun with thugs leaving no backup for Robin who was being slammed against the ground with a gun pointed at his head.I immediately spring into action jumping over thugs and crates trying to get to him as fast as I could.I grab a nearby trash can lid and launch it at the man holding the gun then land a kick to the other’s face.

Robin scoffs but gets to his feet and joins back into the fight.Working back to back without speaking to one another proves us to be a force to reckon with.The goons were down and Batman and Robin were tying them up while I try to sneak away.

“Wait!” Robin calls.

I take off running back into the shadows slowly losing him, but he launches his grappling hook towards my waist and pulls me back.

“Who are you?!”

Using my sword I cut the line then grab his arm, twist it, and try to throw him to the ground when something dark wraps around his neck before he hits.In front of us is that dark figure I saw at the fair, a large, serpent like creature with burning amber eyes, smiling like Killer Croc while strangling Robin.

I turn my sword on the creature but he lifts his opposite hand and an invisible force sent me flying to a nearby wall pinning me to it.Struggling against the hold it was useless as I watched the creature practically draining the life from Robin’s body.

“N-no!Let him go! Damian!”

“(Y/n)!”

I was shaken out of my nightmare by Damian who shook my shoulder.I had reached out and gripped his shirt in my hand but after a few deep breaths I let him go.

“Damian?” I rub my eyes.“What are you doing in here?What time is it?”

“I heard you mumbling in your sleep.Nightmare I guess,” he shrugs.

“Oh…”

Something was off with Damian’s expression.Is he exhausted?Is he hurt? 

“Are you okay?”

“Quiet.”

He pulls back my blankets and before I could protest, he climbs in next to me, and covers up under my blankets.

“What are you doing?” I groan still half asleep.

“Just shut up and go to sleep.”

Damian turns away from me on his side, and he was slightly trembling.Yawning to myself I lean closer to him and lean into his back not only to relive myself from the nightmare I just had, but also to give him some comfort.Damian is a very proud person, and he never admits his feelings, but I know that at times he does need a hug. 

Dad and the others don’t know that sometimes he’ll just come to my room and give me an awkward hug, but I do my best as his sister to give him comfort.

“Goodnight Damian.”

“Night,” he grumbles.

The next morning I wake up before Damian does and I notice that he had turned around and held me like a teddy bear.However, there was something strange about his breathing; it was rather shallow.Pulling away from his hold, he doesn’t so much as stir from his sleep.I tap his cheek and get no response.

“Hey…Damian?Come on wake up.”

I shake him roughly trying to some reaction but still nothing.Panic sets in as I try to slap him awake but his body just falls limp against the pillow.

“No no no!” I exclaim.

Jumping out of my bed I run towards the door opening it in haste.

“Alfred!Dick!Come quick!”

Bolting towards Dick’s door I pound my fists on it frantically.It didn’t take long for him to open the door with an exhausted expression.

“(Y/n) what is it?!Are you alright?!”

“Something’s wrong with Damian!He won’t wake up!”

I grab Dick’s arm and pull him along towards my room.Alfred is rushing up the stairs winded from the running. 

“What’s happened?!” he exclaims.

“It’s Damian!”

We rush into my room to see Damian still lying limp on my bed.Dick does the same routine I did to try and wake him but to no avail.

“Miss (Y/n), what happened?” Alfred questions.

“I don’t know!He came in my room last night to sleep and then this morning he wouldn’t wake up!”

Dick lifts Damian’s body into his arms then turns to Alfred.

“Alfred help me with the med bay!”

“Right Master Dick!”

I follow behind them to the Batcave towards the med bay.They begin hooking Damian up to various IVs and place electrobes on his head to track brain waves, while I attach an oxygen mask to his face.He has a faint pulse, but no brain activity.What was left of his pulse was slowly depleting so Alfred uses a defibrillator on Damian to shock his heart.It takes about three more times to get it racing to keep him going, while Dick tries to get some brain activity. 

“No brain activity!”

“Heart is stable!” Alfred exclaims while taking the defibrillator away.

A few more minutes pass before we are able to get Damian stable on life support.Both Dick and Alfred were trying to calm down while I was trying to hold in my tears.Something was wrong, something happened last night on patrol, something went wrong.I stand next to Damian by the bed and take his hand in mine.

“We may need to take him to a hospital Master Dick.”

“So the paparazzi can get this in the news, exploit everything about this situation, especially after our patrol last night!No way, Bruce would kill me.”

“He may act rashly when he finds Damian on life support,” Alfred tries to reason.

“What happened on patrol?” 

“Nothing out of the ordinary street thugs.”

“Dick,” I say sternly, “something happened.I asked you not to go last night because I had a bad feeling.Was there anything out of the ordinary for Damian?He came to my room last night trembling, something happened!”

“(Y/n) you think I would—wait…” Dick paces as he thinks back.“No you’re right…Damian—he stumbled.He said he felt something hit his arm distracting him enough that he was knocked from a roof and had no reflex to save himself.I had to save him myself.”

“His arm?” I question.

I grab his right hand avoiding the IV’s and find pentagram on his palm, looking like it was carved into his skin.

“The fortune teller,” I start, “she read his right palm last night.”

“Dear what are you looking at?” Alfred asks.

“How can you not see this pentagram?It’s carved into his hand, see!”

I show Damian’s hand but I am met with confused faces.

“Honey,” Dick places a hand on my shoulder, “there’s nothing on his hand.”

“Yes there is, right there!”

I point at the pentagram and then Damian screams out bloody murder, veins were popping out of his temples, the veins turning black.

“Damian!”

All of us try to hold him down as his body thrashes around; suddenly his eyes turn as black as night and red veins surround his eye sockets.Something is inside of him trying to take over.

**“Sawf tulad min jadiydan!”**

Damian stops thrashing and collapses back against the bed.Alfred decides to attach restraints to Damian’s limbs to avoid injury to us or himself.I sit in Dad’s chair in front of the computer, knees pulled up to my chest, shying away from seeing my brother slowly slipping away.Dick comes over and pulls me into his lap allowing us both to fit in the chair.

“Do you believe me now?” I ask.“Did you see anything I saw?”

“For a moment yes,” he mutters as he kisses the side of my temple.“We’ll make him better, I promise.”

“I will be reborn.”

“What did you say?”

I turn my head and look at Dick.

“I will be reborn, that’s what he said when he was screaming.Damian spoke Arabic.”

Dick ponders over what I said as I peak over to see Alfred fussing over Damian.Poor man has been through so much, over the past few years, especially with us popping into his life.

“The past!That’s it, the past!”

I jump out of Dick’s lap and stride over to where Damian lies and grab his marked hand.

“I know you’re in there, you can’t have him!”

Damian’s hand grips mine then begins to burn my own, but I refuse to let him become possessed.

“(Y/n) what are you doing?!” 

Dick tries to pull me away but a deep demonic laughter comes from Damian.Slowly his body leans towards me again with those black eyes.

**“You’re too late.”**

He laughs maniacally but I raise my hand to slap him as hard as I could that he collapses against the bed out cold.Removing my hand from his marked one, I approach the computer searching the database of all of the people Dad has encountered.

“What are you looking for?” Dick asks.

“Dick, trust me please,” I plead.“You may not see what I’m seeing, but I think I know what’s going on.If this doesn’t work, call Daddy and tell him to come home.”

“(Y/n) you need to tell me what’s going on and we can work together,” he kneels next to me.

Facing him he notices the change in my expression as he see’s my determination.

“The past has reemerged,” I claim.“The Demon lives.”


	7. Magic Is Not Real Pt. 2

_“Oi who is ‘dis?”_

“Mr. Constantine, my name is (Y/n) Wayne and I have a proposition for you.Now before you hang up please know that you will be paid handsomely.”

_“Look, whoever ya are, I’m not interested.And how did ya get my number?”_

“Mr. Constantine please, you know about the other side, my brother…he doesn’t have much time.His soul was taken, but not completely.I need your help, please.”

The man groans in frustration, _“Alright.Send me the address.”_

“Just go to the airport and tell them your name, everything has been taken care of.”

_“No need, I’ve got my own way of transportation.I’ll be ‘der.”_

Hanging up the phone I rub my temples then open my messages and text Constantine the address.Damian is still on life support but we’ve moved him into his own room so to avoid bringing Constantine into the Bat Cave. 

“He’s on his way,” I say.“Says he has his own mode of transportation.”

“Two things; one: how do you know this guy?”

“I don’t know him personally, I found him in Father’s computer.He encountered Constantine once along with Zatanna.”

“Okay, now two: how did you arrange for his transport initially?”

“I ordered a private jet.” 

“Bruce is going to see the dent in his checkbook for that private jet.I thought you didn’t want him to know.”

“He didn’t pay, I did.Father’s not the only one with money in this family, but apparently there’s no need for it so I’ll have it cancelled.”

Dick turns his attention from Damian to me for a moment scanning me over.I was focused on getting that flight cancelled and ordering a check for a sum amount of money.Out of the corner of my eye I notice Dick crossing his arms over his chest in deep thought.

“What?”

“Nothing just…I’ve never seen you act like this before.”

“Acting like what…?Oh I see.”

“(Y/n) even you know the way you’re acting is strange.I mean when have you ever called Bruce ‘Father’?That’s what Damian calls him.I just feel like…”

“You feel like you don’t know me,” I finish his sentence while sighing.“Dick there are things about me, about my past, that you don’t know about and I didn’t want you to find out because I’m not proud of my past.Like Damian, we are not ordinary little children.But right now, I don’t have time to explain everything, right now we have to save Damian.”

He squints his eyes before sighing heavily then walking over to the chair I was sitting in.He picks me up and sits me in his lap like he did earlier that day.

“I’m sorry,” he says.“Everything is just happening so fast that I over analyze things.I know, I’ve always known you had a past, though I assume you’re not ready to tell me.But it’s alright, let’s just work on getting him back.”

“Alright,” I nod.“Now, Fa—Daddy doesn’t believe in magic but this is something on a spiritual scale.Remember when I said that I saw something lurking about, that was it.The demon that took his soul, I believe it’s grandfather.”

“Ra’s al Ghul?”

“Yes.”

“But how?”

The monitors hooked up to Damian begin going haywire as he starts to flail around against the restraints.

“Damian!” we shout.

We rush to hold him down against the bed.

“Dick turn up the sedatives!”

“He’s fighting it!”

Growling I run towards my room and tear apart my closet looking for my book.Once I find it I run back into the room and open it looking for the calming incantation.Raising my hand it begins to glow blue as I read the spell.

“ **De qalbik la yahda abdaan, wadae damak la yubrid, wadae jusiduk ywqf kl harakatin.** ” (Let your heart never still, let your blood not run cold, let your body cease all movement.)

Damian immediately stops flailing, and settles against the bed.The light from my hand disappears as I lay the book at the end of the bed and lower my arm.

“Oh yeah, you definitely have a lot of explaining to do when this is all over.”

“Pardon me,” Alfred comes into the room.“But there is a gentleman at the door asking for you (Y/n).”

“Oi, you lot have quite a few shroud spirits surrounding this house.Not a good sign.”

“Did he just let himself in?” Dick asks.

“It would seem so Master Dick.”

“Alright, who called me?”

“That would be me,” I call.

“What, you?Is this some kind of a joke?!”

“You saw the shroud spirits, and can sense the power emanating from my brother’s body?Don’t play the dumb game Constantine, we have no time.His soul was taken, and I don’t know where but I believe I know who.”

“Hmph, more than meets the eye ‘dis one.”

“You have no idea,” Dick comments.

“I need to call for some help.I do prefer if you stand back for this.”

Constantine chants a summoning spell opening a portal and a woman dressed in a dark purple nurse’s outfit, that left nothing to the imagination.

“What is it this time John?” she asks with annoyance while crossing her arms.“Another soul snatcher?”

“Seems so Asa, but this one seems older.This young girl ‘ere,” he points to me, “has some kind of relation to the magic that was used.”

“Whoa hold up!” Dick exclaims.“Just who are you people?I know (Y/n) called you, but I won’t allow more strangers to possibly harm her and Damian!”

“Dick!”

He turns to look at me.

“We don’t have time to be wasting!The longer Damian’s soul lingers in whatever realm he is in, we won’t be able to save him.Let these people help, and I promise when Damian’s better everything will be explained.”

Dick’s eyes widen in shock as I went against him.As much as I might agree with him, I know the powers of the unknown, and know that with each passing moment, Damian falls farther away.It’s my job to get him back no matter the cost.

“Hm,” Asa ponders, “I like this one.Now let’s take a look shall we?”

Asa’s hand glows a deep purple as she hovers over Damian’s head, pulling her into his subconscious.Her entire body then glows purple as she is shadowed by another form.This demons form is huge, it’s face is the form of a dragon but with human-ish limbs.The face doesn’t look like Ra’s but I cannot deny those eyes.

“ _It seems that your training did not go to waste little one,_ ” the demon’s voice bellows.“ _Though you chose wrongly as you turned from me._ ”

“W **aliimat ealaa alnaarz**!” (Feast on fire!)

Feeling my hand itch with power I lash out by forming a ring of fire around it’s neck choking the demon along with Asa.

“(Y/n) stop!You’ll kill Asa!” Constantine yells.

“Give him back!”

I close the ring further only for the demon’s shadow to disappear and the ring to come around Asa’s neck.Hearing her cries I snap out of my rage and release the spell allowing her to drop to the ground.The use of magic was tiring me out so I collapse to my knees clutching my arm.Dick quickly kneels next to me and pulls me to his chest.

“I’m f-fine.”

“What the hell was that?!” Dick demands.

“Shit!” Constantine curses.“It’s worse than I thought.”

“Than you thought!” Asa exclaims while pulling herself together.“You didn’t have that thing conjure through you!”

“Where did you learn that magic (Y/n)?” Constantine asks.

“At home, my mother insisted that I learn it when grandfather found this book.She wanted me to have knowledge of multiple ways to protect Damian.But I’m still a novice and don’t know too many spells.”

“You’re messing with some ancient magic kid.Powerful at ‘dat.”

“What did you see in there?” I ask Asa.

“A woman,” she gasps. 

“Madame Malantha?” Dick questions.

“Is that the name she chose?She could’ve been more creative than that.”

“Who is ‘she’?” Constantine asks with a hint of sarcasm.

Asa waves her hand in a circle summoning a small portal that shows the image of Madame Malantha, but her features shift to reveal a woman in a green corset armor, violet hair and lips, and blue-green eyes.

“She seems familiar,” I mutter.

“Circe,” Dick declares.

“You know this sorceress?” Constantine asks.

“Vaguely.Our friend knows more.”

“We don’t have time for this,” I push up from the ground.

“(Y/n)!” Dick exclaims.

“No Dick, we can’t wait any longer.You investigate Madame Malantha, or Circe, since you know more about her, Constantine and I will investigate this demon and where he has taken Damian’s soul.”

“No you’re not!”

“Dick please this is not up for discussion and I’m not going to argue with you.Asa, can you keep Damian stable?”

“Sure,” she folds her arms across her chest.

“Constantine, I will grab my things and we shall track down this demon.”

“Oi, who said I agreed ta help ya?”

“The moment you called Asa.Now let’s stop wasting time and get moving.”

I leave to gather my things, leaving the others to ponder everything they just saw.

“Is she always like ‘dat?” Constantine asks.

“John you must be blind if you can’t tell how shocked this boy is.”

“I’m not a boy,” Dick snaps.“I understand the situation we are in, but I’m not comfortable with my sister leaving with you.”

“I understand your concern, but I’m possibly the only person who can help with restoring your brother’s soul.And your sister has adept knowledge in the Mystic Arts.If this demon is in fact tied to both of them, it will be easier to find.”

“I’m ready.”

They all turn to see me suited in my assassin gear, with the red dragon symbol stitched on the back.I reach out to grab the Book of Spells then motion for Constantine to follow.

“Stop staring at me and let’s go.Dick call me with any updates, we will take care of this as soon as possible.”

“Fine.But if Bruce finds out about this—”

“He won’t.” I look over at Damian for a quick moment.“Not right now anyway.”

Constantine silently leaves the room, and as I follow behind him I stop to turn around and look at Dick.I quickly run back over and wrap my arms around his waist. 

“I promise I’ll explain everything later.”

“You better,” he rubs my back and gives me a kiss on the head.“Please be careful.”

“I will.”

I rush out of the room and out to follow behind Constantine, who’s walking into a large mansion type house.

“This is your mode of transportation?”

“Yeah,” he answers while opening the front door.“Welcome to the House of Mystery kid.” 

I walk into the house and I was greeted by a purple spirit that has a female reptilian form.

“Black Orchid, this is the kid, Kid this is Black Orchid.”

“The embodiment of the house, nice to meet you,” I say flatly.

Black Orchid nods then from behind her there is a pale ghost dressed in a red acrobatic suit.

“And you are?”

“Bored.Why did you drag us here again Constantine?”

“That’s Deadman, just ignore him.Come with me.”

I follow Constantine into the study that’s in front of a grand fireplace.

“Now I don’t usually do ‘dis, but the situation calls for drastic measures.”

He waves his hand to command the rug to disappear and in the middle of the floor is a drawn pentagram.The point is at the north so I know it’s white magic he plans to use.

“You’re gonna need to sit in the middle of the pentagram.”

“Ritual sacrifice?” I raise a brow while clutching my book.

“No, you’re going to be my guide.I can use a tracking spell through you to find the demon, because you have a connection.”

“This will work even though my magic is not that powerful?”

“There is no for sure answer with magic kid.All we can do is try.”

Nodding my head I walk over and sit myself in the middle of the pentagram.

“Now close your eyes, clear your mind, and listen to my voice.”

Breathing deeply, I relax myself as I try and concentrate on emptying my mind while Constantine begins chanting.Suddenly, a wind surrounds me making my hair whip around me.Then I begin to feel myself rise off of the floor as I become weightless. 

_“Alright love, can ya hear me?”_

“Mm-hm,” my voice echoes.

_“Open your eyes.”_

Opening my eyes I see that I am floating above Constantine, but below I notice that my body is lying limp in the pentagram.

_“Alright, I can’t have ya separated from your body for too long or you won’t return to it.I’m going to open a portal into the spirit realm, your spirit will be able to connect with the spirit of your brother so you follow that feeling and you should be able to find him.”_

“And if the demon interferes?”

_“Oh he will, I’m counting on it.”_

“What?”

_“Don’t worry kid, I’ll keep you safe.”_

“Never thought I’d die being demon bait.”

_“Just stay focused and if ya run into trouble send a beacon spell and I’ll pull you back.”_

Nodding to Constantine, he opens a portal and I follow through the path into the spirit realm.A stream of deep purples, reds, and black create the path until I arrive between the Twin Peak mountains.The very mountains Damian and I trained on.I bring my hands together to help me heighten my senses to sense any magic aura nearby.Furrowing my brows I try to focus harder until a faint stream on light connects from me to a deep cavern.

Clumsily I try to float along following the stream of light deeper into the cavern, until it leads me to the base of peak where jagged rocks cover the ground, but there’s a glimmering light coming from a hidden cave.Traveling through this cave while avoiding rocks, which is pointless because they go right through me, I stumble upon an opening. 

On a slab in the middle of the rocky abyss is a body completely wrapped in gauze, face included, four green-flamed candles on each corner of the slab, and a pentagram drawn underneath the body.The pentagram matched the one that was branded on Damian’s palm.A ceremonial mirror is hovering behind the body’s head, and a greenish glow emanates around it.

_“Have ya found anythin’?”_

“Maybe.”

_“You must hurry, we are losing time on the separation.”_

From the shadows a large creature slithers through and approaches the slab.As it moves towards the light his features are more defined; the same dragon-like creature with Grandfather’s features stares down at the body.

“How much longer must you resist me Damian?You knew that this was your fate all along, it was inevitable.”

Suddenly, hands beat against the mirror and Damian’s face comes into view.

“This is enough Grandfather!Release me!”

“Unfortunately I cannot Damian.Yes you are my heir, however it has become quite clear that you and your sister have been corrupted by your father’s pitiful ambition.So I’ve had to take this into my own hands by whatever means necessary.Even if I must take your body by force; your sister truly is weak if she couldn’t stop me from having your soul removed.All that training wasted.”

“Leave (Y/n) alone!”

“We will, she is of no use to us anymore.Not even worth me killing her, she is pathetic.”

_“(Y/n) you have to return!”_

“Not yet,” I whisper.

“She is not!I know her, she will figure out how to get me back no matter what!You’ve underestimated her for years; that is the biggest mistake you have made.”

“Silence.Your tongue has gotten you into more trouble than necessary.Once Circe rids your body of the spell (Y/n) placed upon it, we will begin with the ceremony.I am sorry that it must be this way.”

“Not if I can help it!”

_“(Y/n) no!”_

I summon electric shocks through my hands and launch them out towards Grandfather knocking him back into the cavern wall.While he’s stunned I approach the mirror placing my hands against the glass.

“(Y/n) get out of here!”

“Not without you!”

Reciting my incantation I can feel myself pushing through the mirror and into Damian’s world. 

“W-what are you doing?”

“You little brat!”

_“I can’t hold it much longer, I’m calling you back now.”_

“(Y/n) leave now!”

Fully passing through the mirror I latch onto Damian hugging him closely.

“Thank you Damian.Now hurry home.”

“What are you talking about?”

**“Tabdil alruwh.”**

A beam of light creates a beacon spell back to Constantine latches onto Damian and he is removed from the mirror.

“No get back here!”

Grandfather’s reptilian claw phases through Damian as he’s being pulled away.

“How dare you!”

His claw scratches across the mirror where I now reside.

“What have you done?!”

“Ruined your chance to return to life.You say I’m pathetic; I see nothing more pathetic than a man who fears death so much he would sacrifice his own family to acquire eternal life.”

“Heed me (Y/n), this will not end well for you.”

“I accepted my fate a long time ago.At least if I die it’s on my terms and not yours.”

***

“Something’s wrong…” Asa mentions.

“What is it?” Alfred asks.

“Is Damian alright?What about (Y/n)?” Dick questions.

Suddenly, Damian's body convulses and he shoots up taking in a loud breath, filling his lungs with much needed air.Dick rushes to steady Damian while he continues to tremble hysterically.Dick pulls Damian to his chest to ground him while whispering words of comfort.

“W-w-where…i-is…”

“Shhh, Damian it’s alright.”

“N-no no-o…(Y/n)…”

“(Y/n)?” Dick looks to Asa.“Where is Constantine and (Y/n)?”

“I’m sorry,” she hangs her head and holds herself.

“What do you mean you’re sorry?!” Dick sneers.

“She means,” Constantine walks into the room with his hands in his pockets, “as with all magic, bringing Damian back came at a cost.”

Dick gets up and stomps over to Constantine, picking him up by his shirt and slamming him to the wall.

“Where the hell is my sister?!”

“I’m sorry!S-she’s gone!”

“What do you mean she’s gone?!”

“She swapped her soul for Damian’s!We ran out of time!I’m sorry!”

Instantly, Dick punches Constantine across the face and he hits the floor with a thud.Dick nearly starts hyperventilating out of anger, he knew he shouldn’t have let her go on her own.

“It’s not over, you are going to find a way to make time.We are getting my sister back I don’t care what it takes.”

“Ya know, ya coulda just said dat without nearly breaking my nose.”


	8. Magic is Not Real Final

I scream as my skin is torn from my body, piece by piece.Grandfather had Circe curse me to go through seven different hells as punishment for disobeying him.I’m not sure how long I’ve been going through these agonizing punishments, but I felt that it’s been forever.I thought I was ready for this sacrifice, but I was wrong.My protective magic is not strong enough to protect me, especially after I used most of it to send Damian back to his body along with a protection spell.I guess, this is what I was trained for and I fulfilled my role by Damian’s side.I just didn’t want it to end so fast.

The screeches and calls of demons around me ring through my ears as my soul regenerates and I am attacked again.My wails fall on deaf ears and I can hear my grandfather laughing at my misery.

***

“Master Dick, perhaps it is time that we call Master Bruce.He has a right to know.”

“I know Alfred…but how can I tell him that I let this happen to Damian and (Y/n)?Especially since he absolutely hates anything to do with magic.”

“Perhaps we could call Zatanna, she is an acquaintance of Master Bruce.”

“I didn’t even think about that!”

“The more you talk mate, the harder it is for me to concentrate.”

“It’s hard to think you lost my sister you imbecile!”

“Damian that’s enough!” Dick grabs him by the back of his shirt.“You’re still weak and not in any position to be insulting people.Calm down.”

“My sister is gone Grayson!My sister!All for— **him**!”

Suddenly there’s knocking at the door of the House of Mystery and Black Orchid goes to answer.Not a moment later Zatanna walks in the room in haste.

“I came as soon as Asa called me.Dick, Alfred,” she nods.

“Zatanna, thanks so much for coming,” Dick approaches her.“Can you please save my little sister?”

“I’ll try my best.”

She walks over to the pentagram where (Y/n)’s body is lying in the middle of a white pentagram, lifeless. 

“Master Dick, I will be back home preparing the recovery bay.”

“That would be a good idea, thanks Alfred.”

Alfred leaves the House of Mystery, it’s his way of saying he is uncomfortable here but he does not want to seem rude.Dick can’t really blame him.

Constantine is chanting his recovery spells while Zatanna sits across from him then waves her wand to cast a time spell over (Y/n)’s body.

“What is ya doin’?Are ya crazy?”

“I have to freeze her body in time John,” Zatanna answers.“Otherwise the separation becomes more permanent, you know this.”

“I’ve been trying to recover her soul, but no matter where I look it keeps moving.”

“Asa mentioned Circe, so of course she will have sent (Y/n)’s soul through the Seven Hells.She’ll fall deeper and deeper—”

“Yeah not loike we need ta explain ‘dat to ‘dem.It’s hard enough.”

“Sorry,” she shrugs.“Do you think we should send a direct link?”

“No, her brother has barely returned to his own body.Separation again could lose them both, can’t really risk ‘dat wit ‘dis bunch.”

“Is that what happened to your nose?”

“More or less.”

“So what do you suggest?”

“Send me to the Seven Hells.”

“No John.”

“It’s all we got Zatanna, we can’t wait any longer.”

“Damian come here,” Zatanna motions.

Damian does as she says and wobbles over to where she is sitting.

“What?”

“I need you to give me a drop of your blood for us to create a link so we can find (Y/n) a little easier.”

Damian lifts his sleeve offering his arm without hesitation.

“Just do it.”

Smiling she summons a small pin with her wand then pricks his finger drawing enough blood from him then points the needle on the pentagram below (Y/n)’s body.The white pentagram absorbs the blood turning the same color and the crimson glow surrounds (Y/n)’s body. 

“What’s happening?”

“Using your blood to call out to your sister’s soul; it creates a doorway.You both are blood siblings so the strong connection should find her.”

“Ya gotta connect me too Zatanna,” Constantine offers his arm.

“Are you sure John?You know how dangerous it is.”

“Won’t be my first time, nor my last.We all know I’ll be ‘der eventually.”

“That’s not funny.”

“Wasn’t tryin’ ta be, Love.”

She pricks Constantine’s finger rather harshly then he lets his hand hover over (Y/n); as a drop of blood falls towards her it stops mid way and summons an opening seal.Constantine chants an entry spell then his soul releases from his body and enters through the door as his body falls limp.

“Now we wait,” Zatanna says.

“Are you sure about this Zatanna?” Dick asks.

“This is the only way to bring her back, however I can’t guarantee that she will come back the same.Time works differently in different dimensions, I don’t know what your sister is going through right now but I can’t say that it’s anything good.”

“I wouldn’t expect so seeing as she was sent to Hell.”

“Damian!”

“What, it’s true Grayson!I wouldn’t expect any less of a punishment from Grandfather.He is known for his cruelty, and if he could do something like try to steal my body spiritually…I can’t imagine what he’s done to (Y/n).”

Damian physically shakes but tries to hide it by turning around to face one of the book cases.He had seen what his grandfather had become, and if that’s one demon, what about the others?If Circe is as powerful as Constantine says, he knows his sister is experiencing death in any way possible.

“Damian don’t worry,” Zatanna says, “your sister is very strong.If she was willing to bring you back, I’m sure she will come back to life.”

“She better,” he quips.“Or so help me I’ll drag her back myself.”

Zatanna offers a reassuring smile to the boy as she keeps maintaining the door. 

“Please hurry John.”

***

A small light appears in front of my vision as I hang from the ceiling of the dungeon.Are they coming back again so soon to torture me?Is it going to be whipping, burning, or ripping of flesh?I’ve been here so long I’ve become numb to the pain.

“(Y/n)?”

“I’ll never…give you Dami…”

“(Y/n) it’s me Constantine.”

“Heard that before…”

My shackles combust and my limp body falls to the floor but I am caught by two big arms.Looking up, I see the unshaven face of Constantine.

“Stay wit’ me Kid.I’mma get ya out of here.”

“Y-you can’t…I took…”

“Shh,” he turns his head, “it’s alright now.Just keep your eyes closed, and pay no mind to what you’re about to hear.”

***

“He’s been in there too long,” Asa says.“We have to seal the door.”

“Not yet,” sweat drops from Zatanna’s brow.“My magic can keep it at bay.”

“You’re crazy!I can feel the demonic energy, they are going to break through and we’ll lose John and the girl!”

“You’ve got to trust him, John knows what he’s doing.”

“If he knew what he was doing he would’ve went after Circe first!”

“Then why don’t you make yourself useful and find her!Once she’s found John and I will deal with her but until then stop distracting me!”

The door shines brightly as a translucent hand comes through.

“That’s him!Deadman!”

Deadman nods them floats over to grab hold of the hand and help pull Constantine’s spirit through.Asa puts up a shield around the door to not let anything else in while Deadman heaves Constantine the rest of the way through.In his other arm he’s cradling the spirit of (Y/n), who’s body looks worn and beaten.

“Close the portal!” John orders.

“I’m trying!” Zatanna struggles.“Something’s trying to break through!”

**“Give her to me!”**

The sheer bellow of Ra’s al Ghul’s voice holds enough power to nearly break Zatanna’s concentration and blow everyone in the room back against the walls.His clawed hand breaks through the portal as he tries to pull himself through and reach for (Y/n)’s soul.

“No!”

Damian pushes against the force holding him to the wall then jumps in front of Constantine and (Y/n)’s spirits.

“Leave us alone!”

**“You’ll be next after I’m through with your sister!”**

Suddenly a cold breeze brushes against Damian’s hand.He sees the small hand of his sister’s spirit touching his own and a bright warm light forms in his hand.Reaching forward he aims the ball of light towards Ra’s then takes a breath and releases it.Once it hits him he screams and the portal sucks him back in sending him into Hell as Asa and Zatanna close the door completely.Everyone is blown back including the spirits.

The light dims and everyone tries to stand up from the ground.

“Heh, there’s even some magic in you Kid,” Constantine says while approaching (Y/n)’s body.“Now I’m not sure how she will react when she come back, so expect her to be unstable.A short while for us was a near eternity for her.”

Everyone watches as Constantine lowers the soul back into (Y/n)’s body on the floor; afterwards he returns to his own body then wakes up first.

“Phew, glad to be home,” he pats his chest.

“(Y/n)!”

Both Damian and Dick are on their knees next to (Y/n)’s body but she is still not moving.

“What’s going on?She’s not waking up Constantine!” Dick exclaims.

“You said you would bring her back you imbecile!”

Suddenly an ear piercing scream erupts from me as my body flails around wildly on the ground.Tears start pouring out of my eyes as I gasp for air while looking around the room.

“Hey hey (Y/n) look at me!” Dick grabs me to pull me in close.“It’s me Dick!I’m here I’m right here!”

“N-n-no no no no mo-ore!No more no more!”

“It’s okay it’s okay,” he holds me tightly to his chest, “It’s alright now I gotcha.”

“D-Damian…!N-no h-he’ll come!”

“I’m here (Y/n),” Damian’s hand touches my hair.“I’m well now.”

I continue to cry into Dick’s chest as my body shakes uncontrollably; how could I return?Constantine, he went through Hell to get me back?Why?Will this happen again?

“Let me,” Constantine comes close to place his hand on my head.“This won’t hurt Love, it’s just a calming spell.”

A warmth spreads throughout my icy body encouraging it to cease the excessive shaking.However, I can still feel the phantom pains throbbing from whatever injuries has lingered within my spirit, and it causes me to continue whimpering.I must look so pathetic.

“Should we seal away her magic?” Zatanna questions.

“Possibly, but she does use it for a protective barrier.It wouldn’t be wise to remove it especially since the veil has been torn away from her spirit already,” Constantine explains.“She does need it.”

“Perhaps, but maybe I should check in after some time.”

“Let me talk to Bruce first,” Dick says.“I have to find a way to explain all of this to him, and the kids have been through enough for now.”

“You’re right Dick.You let me know what you all decide, and take care of them.John we have to go after Circe.”

“Oi can’t a man get a beer first?Just been through Hell, literally!”

She smacks him across the back of the head while Dick walks out of the circle while holding me close and Damian follows along.I’m clutching his shirt tightly out of fear, I don’t want him to let me go because I’m afraid that I’ll end up back in the Jailer’s Dungeon. 

“I’ve got you don’t worry,” he kisses my head.“We’re going home.”

I bury my face in his chest and listen to his heartbeat trying to let it calm me.I’ve never been this scared before, nor have I died and come back to life before.Everything in my head just doesn’t make sense at this moment and I’m not sure how to deal with it.

“(Y/n), I’m going to put you down now—”

“No!”

I latch onto his neck tightly and shake my head begging Dick not to let me go.

“Shh, I just need to look you over it’s okay.”

“Mm-mm,” I shake my head.

“Quite whining (Y/n), let Grayson take a look.”

“No I don’t want it!Please no more!”

“Look (Y/n), I can hold you,” Dick offers, “but you have to let Alfred at least look you over.”

I whine softly but end up nodding in agreement.Dick sits with me on the medical table as Alfred gives me a once over.Physically to the eye there is nothing wrong with me, but I can feel the spiritual scars.To them what they cannot see, I see every mark, scar, and burn that was done to me.It’s not long that Alfred finishes then hands me a small juice packet.

“You need your strength,” he says.“It would be best if you stay in bed for the rest of today and tomorrow.I will monitor your progress and we will get you back up to tip top shape.”

He playfully pokes my chin then I start sipping slowly on the juice packet.Dick rubs my hair then carries me up to my room then goes to tuck me in.Before he can pull away I grab his hand.

“You’re leaving?”

“I won’t be long, I promise.I’ve just got to do some damage control and I will be right back.”

“Aren’t you…going to question me?”

Smiling at me he leans down to kiss my cheek affectionately.

“After what I’ve seen, no.You’ve been through a lot, more than I can imagine.If you ever want to talk about it, I will always be here to listen but only when you’re ready.”

“Okay,” I nod weakly.

Dick leaves the room and I turn to grasp onto my stuffed bear he won me at the carnival.I cling onto it for dear life as I find myself alone again, and I find myself being very scared.I’ve never felt or gone through something like that before and believed I would ever come back.I thought I was ready to accept my fate, but it wasn’t what I expected. 

My thoughts are interrupted by my door opening and I physically startle until I see Damian walk in.

“Damian?”

Without a word he approaches my bed then climbs to get under the covers next to me.Looking at him closer, he is still quite pale and his face shows physical exhaustion.He turns to face me then he places my spell book onto my covered lap.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I…wasn’t allowed to unless necessary,” I look down at the book.“You know how Mother and Grandfather can be.”

“But I never knew that they made you learn this type of thing, or would make you go so far.”

“You mean magic, something you believe is not real.”

“I don’t know what to think about it.I do know that I never wanted you to take my place; why did you?”

“You’re my brother, my sole purpose is to protect you no matter the cost.”

I reach a trembling hand over to grasp his.

“Even in death.”

Damian grips my hand tightly then pulls me tightly into his chest.Shocked by his actions I’m unsure what to do but I don’t want him to stop.

“I’m sorry (Y/n)…”

“W-what?”

“I’m sorry that you went through this because of me.I never…you’re not supposed to do that.”

Burying my face in his chest I wrap my hands tightly around his back and I start crying again.Surprisingly he lays his head on top of mine and stays there.

“I-I’m s-so sorry!I should’ve prevented it!You shouldn’t h-have been taken away!”

“N-No sniveling.”

I look up through bleary eyes and see Damian holding back his sobs.

“Y-You are not allowed to leave me!” he buries his face in my hair.“You’re important too you brat!”

I continue to cry into his chest as he holds me tighter.This is the first time he’s ever said something that actually shows that he loves me.Damian whispers his endless apologies against my head as if it’s his responsibility.

“L-love you Damian…”

“Yeah,” he sniffs.“I…love you too…Brat…”

I chuckle softly to interrupt my sobbing, of course he still has to call me a brat, but I know he doesn’t mean it.

“Will you stay with me?” I ask.

“Yes,” he wipes his eyes.“You’re not getting away so easily again.”

We pull away and he reaches for some tissues for me to clean my face.Now that I’ve cried so much I’m seriously exhausted.I lay back down along with Damian who grasps my hand in his; he is never this affectionate with anyone.I grip his hand tightly showing him that I am here, we both need that reassurance.

“Damian?”

“Hmm?”

“I-I’m scared to fall asleep.”

“Hey,” he catches my attention. “I’m not going anywhere this time.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, but you must promise me that you’ll stay with me too.”

“Mm-hm,” I nod.

“Good.”

***

Dick watches from the doorway as his two younger siblings start drifting off to sleep.He overhears their promise to each other and his heart wrenches painfully for them.How could Ra’s al Ghul and Talia do such cruel things to their own flesh and blood; children even?!Dick may never truly know what they have been through before they came into Bruce’s life, but what he does know is how loyal they are to each other. 

He enters (Y/n)’s room then goes over to tuck the children in better next to each other then lays across the foot of the bed so he can stay close to them.Smiling to himself at the sight before him, Dick can finally rest a little easier knowing that they are now both safe at home with him.He has lost those he loved before, he is not willing to let that happen again not if he can help it.


End file.
